Galactik Football Season 3 Uncontrolable Love
by animelover2569
Summary: The Snowkids are going to try and win the cup for a third time and along the way there is lots of romance and drama involved.Is better than it sounds.
1. The New Start

Galactik Football Season 3 - Uncontrolable Love

This is my First story And I hope You Like It

Main Couple - D'Jok/Mei

Disclaimer- I dont own Galactik Football.

Rated M in later chapters for a reason just to warn you.

* * *

Me and Tia were in our room getting ready for the first Snowkids training session of the season. Tia was talking about how much fun her time with Rocket was through the holidays to Me. However Iwasnt really paying much attention to Tia at the moment I was thinking about D'Jok, we hadn't really barely talked to each other never mind spent time together sometimes I thought football meant more to him than I do. Suddenly I was brought back to reality when Tia Said

"You and D'Jok will be fine don't worry" with a heartly smile.

I mirrored one back at her and said "Your right I guess I am just being silly" and with that we ran to the training room.

* * *

Me and Tia soon entered the training room, Tia quikly went over to Rocket and they both hugged each other as if it was the last thing they were going to do. I looked away to my right to be met with a kissing Micro-Ice and Yuki I was glad he finally met someone, come on he deserved it. I laughed slightly and out of no where jelousy hit me to how much they were close to one and another and me and D'Jok seemed far apart. I was on the verge of tears when out the corner of my eye I saw a red blur then the butterflys hit so I automatically went and sat inbetween a sleeping Ahito and a happy Thran because she felt as if her heart was going to burst.

D'Jok wondered how come Mei did that he knew they did'nt spend much time together but he never knew it would affect her like this he loved her more than anything but he didnt know how to show it and he wondered how he was going to make it up to her. He was brought out of thought when Arch entered the room.

"Welcome back Snowkids,now shall we get back to training we have to train hard because our first match is against the wambas" Arch said with a serious face.

* * *

"D'Jok, Mei focus and talk to each other you have to work as a team!" shouted Arch.

Me and D'Jok were'nt passing the ball or talking to each other, we wouldn't even look at each other and if we did we would quickly looked away. This led to not many goals being scored and saved.

"Thats it I have had enough let them out" Arch said with an angry.

Clamp did as he was told and let the Snowkids out.

"Well done to all of you except for D'Jok and Mei. How do you expect to win against the wambas playing like that?, now the rest of you go and enjoy the rest of the day and you two I am going to have a word with you both." Arch said.

The Snowkids left except for D'Jok and Me who gulped loudly looking at Arch.

Arch smiled a little and said "I don't know whats happened between you two but you have to talk to one and another otherwise there is no team work, now" Arch said with an evil grin which made mine and D'Jok's eyes widen,"I am telling you that you two are to stay here and talk to each other".Arch suddenly got up and walked out.

I couldn't look at him I felt my heart beating through my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. D'Jok suddenly felt nervous but looked at Mei to see her looking away he wondered why she wasn't looking at him was she to scared, to nervous or did she not love him anymore and thinking of that teared his heart apart he saw Mei quickly stand to walk away, he stood up and grabbed her arm turning her around and for the first time their eyes met.

Blue eyes met green eyes for a short period of time before I quickly looked away. D'Jok lifted up my chin which gave me no choice but to look at him, I felt butterlys in my stomach increase movement.

"why won't you look at me"D'Jok sadly said to me, I could see his heart was shattering.

My eyes widened to how hurt he looked did he actually really love me I thought.

"Because I am too scared and nervous to"I said trying to look away but failed miserably becuase he just tightened his grip.

"Why would you be nervous or scared to look at me"D'Jok said with a worry expression.

"Because I am not sure if you love me or not, I get so confused and think that football is more important to you than me". I started to cry when suddenly I stopped when I felt D'Jok's tongue licking my tears away and kissing at the corner of my eyes, I was shocked to see him smileing at me

"ofcourse I love you Mei, I love you more than anything in the world and football doesn't mean more to me than you and I am sorry if you ever thought that way, but I really do love you".D'Jok was now laughing he hugged me and I hugged him back laughing aswell.

"I'm sorry D'Jok" I said to him, "I love you to with all my heart".

With that D'Jok broke the hug, leant down and kisssed Me on the lips tenderly. First he started off gentle removeing his hands from my face to my waist. I held tightly to the front of his top and pulled him closer to me.D'Jok brushed his tongue across my bottom lip asking her for entrance which I gladly accepted and deepened the kiss. D'Jok pushed us forward until My back hit sofly against the wall. I brushed my hands through D'Jok's hair holding him tighter to encourage him. He moved his hands from my waist, then to my thighs breaking the kiss but keeping eye contact has he lifted me up balancing me between the wall and his waist. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him closer wrapping my arms around his neck. He stopped kissing me and went to my neck next nipping at it leaving butterfly kisses, he smiled when he heard Me laughing, she must be sensitive there he thought. I bit his ear and licked it and I smiled when I felt his grip tighten on me. I then moved down to his neck next mirroring what he had done to me. D'Jok slipped his hand under my top and rubbed his hand up and down my back and I did the same to him. We were both looking at each other with lust in our eyes and both had heavy breathing. D'Jok removed his hand from under my top and slowly went and put it inbetween my legs. D'Jok rubbed against my shorts lightly where my woman area was and I let a moan out closing my eyes and tightening my hold on him. This made D'Jok's lust increase and he kissed me again while still rubbing my woman area. The kiss lasted longer and we only stopped to fill our lungs back up wth air. He looked at her, her eyes full of lust and her cheeks flushed and by looking at her he knew he looked the same. I felt weak,the places that he touched me were driving me crazy and making me hot.D'Jok was about to kiss me again when our eyes widened and D'Jok stopped his movements as I did aswell,we both heard someone coming down the hall.

In just a few seconds D'Jok put Me down and we straightened out our clothes just in time to see the doors open and a worried Arch walk in and look at us

"Have you two started talking and sorting things out?" he asked us.

"Yes coach" we both said together with worried grins.

"Good, pleased to hear it" Arch said laughing "but can I ask you one thing before you go?.

"Sure coach"I said.

"Are you two coming down with something?"Arch asked.

"No why coach" D'jok said laughing".

Just wondering, so how come your faces are so red then?".

My cheeks reddened and Arch's question and D'jok gave a awkward laugh and with that we both quickly left the training room holding hands leaving a puzzled Arch who wondered what happened.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far next chapter will have lemon in so just to warn you.x

EDITED- 05/03/2011- I found some mistakes so I decided to edit it. x


	2. The Proposal

Lemon in this chapter just to warn

* * *

"Great now thats what I like to see"Arch said laughing,the Snowkids were working well as a team again.

I tackled a shadow player and passed the ball to Micro-Ice,who passed the ball to D'Jok.D'Jok leapt into the air and kicked the ball straight into the leftside of the shadows net. Arch told Clamp to let the Snowkids out,Clamp did as he was told, the holotrainer disapeared revealing panting Snowkids trying to catch their breath.

"Well done you have worked hard and if you play like that tomorrow then you will definately win the match against the Wambas" Arch said cheerfuly."Now becuase you have all trained so hard and this is the first game of the season tomorrow I have invited your family here so that we can have a party later and they can wish you luck".

All of the snowkids smiled and said thankyou except for Me who was worried because me and my mum were'nt on speaking terms becuase of the whole modeling thing.

"Now all of you go freshen up and be in the living room at 6.00pm"Arch told them

* * *

Me and Tia were in our room getting ready.I wore a knee length black dress that fitted My curves perfectly with black heels while Tia wore a baby blue knee dress that hung over her curves nicely and blue heels.I was in My own world staring at the cealing when I was brought back to reality when Tia asked me

"what's wrong you look so nervous".

"It's just that I am worried about what my mum will say because I don't want to do modeling but want to play football instead and since I told her that we really haven't been on speaking terms" I told my best friend.

"You'll will sort things out with your mum she will accept it in her own time I mean my parents did and that was a real shocker "Tia laughed while saying this.

I laughed "how come you always make me feel better".

"Well I am just a smart girl and that's what best friends are for".

We both went into laughing fits.

"come on we best go Tia said through giggles.

"Yeah your right come on" and we both left linking arms.

* * *

D'Jok and Micro-Ice were in their rooms getting ready.D'Jok wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt and black shoes,while Micro-Ice wore a dark blue suit with a blue tie and brown -Ice was busy messing with his hair when D'Jok asked him out of no where

"Do you think Mei is fine, I mean she looked afraid when Arch announced that the family would be here later"D'jok said worried.

"This is Mei's mother we are talkin about buddy you know what she's like"Micro-Ice said with his famous cheesy grin.

D'Jok laugh at him while saying "Yeah your right".

"Hey D'Jok you look abit nervous too whats wrong"Micro-Ice said concerned.

D'Jok laughed a nervous laugh "Is it that ovious".

Micro-Ice nodded and said "come on give me the details"while looking really interested.

"Fine" D'Jok said defeated and he pulled out a small black case, Micro -Ice's eyes widened "Yes D'Jok said I am going to propose to Mei" he said.

Micro-Ice jumped up and said "about time".D'Jok couldn't help but laugh at him.

"oh yeah Micro-Ice can you stay in Rocket's room tonight because me and Mei have to sort things out"He said rubbing the back of his head.

Micro-Ice said "sure giving D'Jok a wink and another one of his cheesy smiles and they both got up and left for the party.

* * *

I walked into the living room to see Micro-ice and D'Jok in laughing fits with their mothers.I turned my head to hear my name being called when suddenly I was lifted of the ground.

"Hello my beautiful girl".I started laughing and hugged my dad back."I have missed you so much Mei".

"Me to" I said grinning however that grin vanished when I saw my mother.I looked away from her and made eye contact D'Jok who smiled and nodded at me giving me encouragement I smiled back at him. My mother walked up to me and smiled at me which made My mouth hang open with shock.

"I'm sorry my baby, I love you no matter what you do whether it's modeling or football"My mother said through tears.

I quickly hugged her back saying that I loved her too while I also was both stopped crying when My dad said

"come on there is no need to cry the pair of you,you are both suppose to be laughing" and out of no where we all went into a laughing fit.

"Mei"my mother suddenly said out of no where.

"yes mum" I answered.

"You have to thank that young man of yours she said pointing to D'Jok who was in a deep embrace with his dad and adoptive mum he made me see how much football really meant to you.

I smiled and kept my gaze on D'jok."Don't worry I will I said laughing.

* * *

The party was half way through when D'Jok came over to me and asked me if I would like to go for a walk which I gladly accepted. We both walked out holding hands.D'Jok took me outside into the hotel garden that I didn't know even excisted.I was amazed at how beautiful it was every flower and colour that you could name was there and the colours bounced of each obect to make a colour spectrum above our heads.I was surprised to how peacful it was and the only sounds that I could hear was the fountain and D'Jok's laughter which made me turn around and face him.

"So you like it then"he said still laughing.

"No I don't like it ,I love it I said hugging him tighlty while he hugged me back.

"Oh yeah before I forget D'Jok,I have a thankyou to give you for talking with my mother for me".

He now looked shocked "How did you find out".

"She told me"I said laughing and with that I llifted myself up on my tippy toes and kissed him and he kissed me back gently hugging me even more.

He pulled away and I looked at him surprised he smiled and said "now I have to ask you a question", he picked me up bridal style and put me softly onto one of the brown benches near the red roses.

I looked confused until he brought out a small black box and bent down on one knee, revealing a ring with a silver band and a huge pinc diamond in the middle of it, my favourite colour.

"Mei I love you, will you marry me" he said smiling up at me.

I could feel tears run down my cheeks then I told him

"yes ofcourse I will marry you" I said now laughing and crying at the same time and with that he picked me up,spun me around and brought me into a loving hug.

He then put the ring on my left hand and lifted up my face and said

"Mei I love you with all my heart"

I said "I love you too" still smiling.

We both stopped laughing and our eyes went wide becuase we heard cheering and clapping behind us,we both turned around to be meet face to face with all of the Snowkids and started to laugh nervouly.

"About time all of them shouted".

"Thanks"we both told them still hugging each other tightly.

Luck enough none of the adults witnessed it and we asked the Snowkids to keep it a secret until the end of the cup, so there wouldn't be a scandal.

* * *

The party was now over and everyone went to bed waiting for tomorrows football match. Me and D'jok were now in his room we were both hugging each other while sitting down on his bed. D'Jok couldn't believe his luck she actually said yes. D'jok bent his head down and kissed me lightly grabbing the sides of my face,he then moved his hands to my waist wrapping them tightly around it.I stopped kissing him and took of his shirt,I brushed my hand along his chest making him shiver this made me laugh. He then proped himself on his knees grabing me and pushing me down gently so that I was lying down on his bed and he was hovering above me. He went to my neck next licking it and leaving butterfly kisses, he laughed at me when I gasped and grabed his hair and tightened my grip on it. He moved his hands down to the bottom of the my dress and pushed it up to the top of my thigh, bent his head down and lifted up my right leg and gave butterfly kisses on my inner thigh and this made me gasp. He looked down at me,his chest heaving up and down and his eyes full of lust and mine probaly did and looked the same. He went to the hem of my dress and slowly lifted it up above my body,I lifted myself up and put my arms over my head to make it easier for him to take it off and when he did he let out a big gasp. She was beautiful he thought the shape of her body was perfect and her curves were to die for. she wore a black lace bra and the second he looked at her his lust increased,he wanted her so bad but he didn't want to hurt her.I looked at him embaressed but my lust stayed the same but my eyes widened when I heared the question D'jok asked me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said looking serious at me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "ofcourse I'm sure about smiled and he gave in, kissing me fiercely.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we both fought for dominance but he soon beat me. He pushed his hand behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra and in one quick move he pulled it off but as soon as he did,I started hiding myself by turning my body away from him a bit and covering my body. He grabbed my arms and turned me until I was facing him straight on and told me

"Don't ever hide yourself from me Mei,there is no need to be embaressed your beautiful"he told me smiling down at me and this made my heart skip a then he bent his head down and kissed inbetween my breasts makeing me tighten my grip on his hair.

He then went and licked at my right nipple while he played with my left breast.I felt so hot all the places he touched me made my body temperature increase he was driving me crazy. He trailed his tongue lower down my body and licked at my inner thigh.I let out a moan and he looked at me and smiled.

"D'Jok"he looked at me it's not fair you have to take your trousers off" I said panting.

He smiled lifted himself up on his knees,I did the same which shocked him.I hugged him and he hugged me back,I then broke the hug and bent my head down and kissed his right nipple,I was going to drive him insane like he did to me. He gasped and shivered at the same time still holding me.I moved my tongue in a circle motion around his nipple and sucked on it and before coming back up I kissed it.I took his belt and undid it in one quick move which left him shocked. I was brought to a stop when he grabbed my hands and pushed me back down and then took of his trousers and threw them on the floor somewhere and bent down and kissed me.

I gasped and pushed away at what he did next,which made him look at me.

"I'm sorry it's ok I will not hurt you,I promise"he said with loving eyes.

I nodded and let him take my knickers cold air hit my now hot and wet area which made me moan.I then spread my legs to let him touch me and he rubbed at it lightly and I couldn't help the moans that came out of my mouth. He increased his movement making me arch my back and moan even louder.

"Mei you know your blush reaches almost down to your breasts" he said in a husky voice to me and my face turned a darker shade of red.

when he then stuck two of his digits inside my wet cavern I was met with a series of neverending moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth and I tried to buck my hips to his pace but I couldn't keep up.

"D'Jok" I said in a raspy voice which made him looked at me and then he took of his boxers.

I looked at his cock which made me shake with fear how was something that big going to fit inside me and come on it was my first time.D'Jok saw this and asked me if I was ok and did I still want to do it.

I looked at him and said in a shaky voice "yes but I am nervous to how you will fit".

He looked down at me and said "don't worry it will be ok".

He then went inbetween my legs and positioned himself at my wet entrance,he then grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck and told me in a loving voice

"hold onto me tigtly ok" and I nodded at him smileing."I will be as gentle as I can ok baby"he told me lovingly.

"D'Jok" he looked up at "me will you do it in one go and kiss me while you do it?".

D'Jok told me "ofcourse I will,I love you and relax your body".

He bent down and kissed and in one quick move he entered me breaking my virgin barrier. He muffled my cry as I dug my nails into the skin of his back making it bleed abit as D'Jok wiped away the tears I had.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said "sorry my love the pain will soon go away".

After a few seconds I bucked my hips telling him that I was ok for him to carry on. He started of gently pulling out and pulling back in, he was so gentle I thought and each time he thrusted into me he told me that he loved me.I couldn't stop moaning it felt so good,he felt so good.

"D'Jok faster"I said and he did as he was told pulled out of me only to slam back into me qucikly.

I was arching my back with my head back. I couldn't take it anymore I was so hot. D'Jok held me tightly and lifted up make leg so that he could go in deeper.I screamed out my moans now and I could feel my walls tighten around him I was on the verge and I knew he could feel it.

"D'Jok I'm going to cum"I said exhausted

"Me to baby"He said looking at me.

He went faster and I bucked my hips faster until i felt the coil in the pit of my stomach explode and I screamed out his name

"D'JOK" and shortly after words he did the same making us both arch our backs and my legs tighten around his waist while his arms tightened around me.

We both lay still panting with the sweat glitening from our bodies.D'Jok pulled out of me and brought me to lie down on his chest.

D'Jok asked me after catching his breathe "Are you ok".

I told him in a sweet voice "Yes ofcourse,I love you.

"I love you to" he told me as he kissed my head.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep while he rubbed my back sotheinly and not long after we both fell into darkness.

* * *

I hope u like it so far.I will update

EDITED- 05/03/2011 - I found some mistakes so thought I should edit it x.


	3. Snowkids vs Wambas

Chapter 3

* * *

I was woken up by the annoying sound of the alarm clock.I was brought to giggles when D'Jok threw it across the room making it break and holding me tighter to go back to sleep.

"D'Jok we can't go back to sleep we got training and we have a match later,so get up.

"Or what your going to scream my name again"He said In a husky voice.

I looked at him turning a dark shade of red.I grabbed the other pillow and hit it with him.

I got up and screamed "I am never going to say your name again",and with that I quickly walked to the bathroom leaving a smileing D'Jok.

I turned the shower on and groaned when I felt the warm water hit against my skin.I gasped but returned It with a smile when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't tease you"he said kissing my neck gently.

I turned around to face him and gave him a playful punch.

"You should be".

He gave out a giggle and then looked at me serious.

"Does it hurt?".

My mouth hang open for a while but then I told him in a sweet voice

"It's a little sore but that's normal I was a virgin after all,so don't worry and plus you were really gentle aswell.

"Glad to hear"he said smiling,a sigh of relieve escaping him.

He put his hand on my cheek held there momenteraly and slowly brushed the tips of his fingers down towards my neck and wrapped his hand around it. The movements sent shivers down my spine. He pushed me closer to put his arms around my back and pushed me tightly to him and I did the same.I started to play with the ripples of his muscles on his back he must of enjoyed it becuase he let out a small noise in the back of his throat which sounded like a groan.

"I love you so much"he said out of no where.

I let go of his embrace and put my left hand on his cheek and my right hand rested on his chest.I could feel his heart beating fast.I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too" and with that I kissed him.

He smiled at this and pushed me lightly into the wall. He moved his hands from my back down to my waist while he slowly sent butterfly kisses trailing down my body,which made me giggle. He bent down on his knees and spreaded my legs apart,this surprised me and I tried to close them again but he held them firm apart.

"I'll take the soreness away"he said in a caring tone and with that he bent his head inbetween my legs and licked at my now wet folds.

"AH,AH" was all I could say as I tightened my grip on his hair which made him smirk.

He licked at every inch of my womanhood but then stopped what he was doing when his name escaped my lips in a raspy voice.

"D'Jok please you're killing me"I said with flushed cheeks and he just gave me an evil grin which made my heart race.

* * *

"Thran pass the ball to Micro-ice he's wide open"Arch exclaimed through the microphone. Thran imediately passed the ball to Micro-Ice who kicked the ball into the air towards Rocket who dodged two rikers and passed the ball to D'Jok who headbutted it to Tia. Tia jumped into the air with a big puff of blue flux around her and back kicked the ball into the top right side of the net making the score 5-0.

"They've come a long way haven't they these kids"Arch said proudly.

"Haven't they just"Dame Simbai said with happiness.

"Great teamwork Snowkids"Arch said as the pitch disapeared and the Snowkids back in the training room.

"Right I need to have a word with Ahito,Thran and Mei and the rest of you can leave I will see you later".

I wondered why Arch wanted to see me for, did I do something wrong?.

"Well Ahito,Thran and Mei lets try and learn a new skill that will help save some goals"Arch said smiling and we all just looked at him puzzled.

* * *

2 hours later the pitch disapeared revealing a tired Ahito,Thran and me who tried catching our breaths from the hard training we just done.

"Well done you three,try and do that trick together ok and don't forget you need to work as a team together or it will not work,right now go and get something to eat,I'll see you guys later".

With that all three of us walked out of the training room. The Snowkids eyed us with curiosity as we walked passed them in the living room.

Micro-Ice started laughing "you know you could have changed out of your training kit 2 hours ago.

"Micro-Ice a-r-e yo-u try-ing to b-e funn-y"Thran tried to say through catching his breath.

"How can you still be tired,you must be getting unfit"Mark joked.

I shot him an evil glare."We all only just finished training"I said angrily.

"How come you had to do extra training"D'Jok said concerned.

"You guys will find out on the pitch"I said giving them a chessy grin and with that me ,Ahito and Thran left to get changed leaving the rest of the Snowkids confused.

* * *

I went into D'Jok's room to find him going through tapes of the Wambas to see what moves worked best against them and what were their strengths and weaknesses. He seen me and smiled and I returned one back to him. He pated a space next to him on his bed to come and sit by him and I did as I was told.

"Captain things"I stated.

"Yeah have too, I got to see what we can do against them" He explained to me.

He grabbed my left hand and kiss the ring before turning to the screen and watching it again only to write. He always worked hard at this captain stuff and I smiled at his dedication.

"So you looking forward to get back out there again"I asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Ofcourse can't wait to see their faces when we beat them"he said excited."And you?"

"definatley I can't wait for us to show you guys our new trick" I said giving him an arched eyebrow and a chessy grin.

"I'll be waiting"He said and he kissed me on the lips.

* * *

"Good evening sport fans and welcome to the first match of the season the champions the Snowkids vs the Wambas"said Nork with excitement.

"I hope you are looking forward to it as much as we are"said Cally with ethusiasm.

The snowkids were now in the room listening to Arch give them their positions for the match.

"Right this is the team Ahito your in goals,D'Jok and Micro-ice striker,Rocket and Tia midfield and Mei and Thran defence"Arch exclaimed

Mark was not happy he wanted to play but didn't say anything because he had to respect the coach's decision.

The tanoid signaled for the Snowkids to go onto the field.

"Good luck Snowkids"Arch shouted

The Snowkids were now stepping onto the pitch everyone was cheering and flashing lights were going off.

"Right Snowkids lets win this match"D'Jok said with so much excitement and before he went to his position he winked at me making me laugh has we all went to our positions.

"Ahito,Thran and Mei,you three know the plan and don't over do it ok"Arch warned them.

"Yes Coach"we all shouted.

The ball went into the air D'Jok jumped into the air quikly and got there just in time and kicked it flying over to Rocket. He jumped thorugh the air and went to kick it to Tia but woowamboo got there first and got the ball half way in the air. He laughed and passed it to another player who dodged Micro-ice and Tia and was about to score until Thran tricked him by thinking that he was going to tackle him but I quickly tackled him from the side instead kicking the ball to D'Jok.

"Good teamwork Mei and Thran" Arch said happily and we both went back to our positions.

D'Jok kicked the ball into the air,jumped grabbed the ball inbetween his feet flipped over and kicked it into the rightside of the wambas net making the score 1-0 to the Snowkids. We all jumped celebrating.

"Great Job Snowkids but concentrate the match isn't over yet" Arch said warning them.

The Snowkids went back to their positions. The Wambas got the ball this time and were getting ready to score when Thran slide tackled the player and passed the ball to me.I kicked the ball to Micro-Ice and when I did out of no where a Wamba player came and hit me full force on my side sending us both flying onto the pitch floor.I heard D'Jok scream my name and he came running to my side as I got up on my knees.

"Mei are you ok"D'Jok asked worried

I was now coughing like mad and when I stopped and looked at my hand I saw blood on it which made D'Jok worry and he became really angry and when I saw him get up and walk towards the wamba player which just knocked me down I shouted after him which made him turn around a look at me.

"Please don't that's what he wants D'Jok"I said begging him not to.

"But he's hurt you Mei"D'Jok said balling his fists.

"Please"I begged him.

"Ok only because you told me not to"he said with a weary smile.

"Thanks"I said weakly trying to stand up until he came over and helped me and he held me there for a few seconds.

"Is she ok Dame Simbai"Arch asked worriesd

"Yes Arch just winded alot that's all but she has to take it easy"Dame Simbai replied

"Thank God"said Clamp with relieve.

"Surely that was a penalty"Cally exclaimed

"What a horrible move made by the Wambas midfielder" Nork said shaking his head back and forth.

As they said this the Wamba player was surrounded by a red wall and taking up into the air,it was a penalty for the Snowkids.D'Jok gave the Wamba player evil looks as he went into the air but was replaced with a loveing one when he looked at me.I tried to get to my position only to be stopped by D'Jok.

"Mei are you sure your ok to play"he said looking at me serious.

"Yes I am fine D'Jok"I explained to him and with that we went to our positions to take the penalty.

D'Jok took the penalty has his own revenge on the Wamba player for hurting me which I thought was sweet.D'Jok kicked the ball, it went in a curve shape and looked like it was going to miss when all of a sudden at the last minute it changed it's drection and went straight in the corner of the net making the score 2-0 to the Snowkids at this the Snowkids celebrated jumping up and down except for me who was still a bit sore. The Wamba player was released as D'Jok came and picked me up carrying me off the pitch which made me turn a deep shade of red.

"I have never known for the Wambas to play like that" Arch said concerned

"Me neither"Clamp said while running his head.

"I am going to go and check Mei over just in case"Dame Simbai told them has she was leaving and Arch followed her to go and talk to the Snowkids.

The Snowkids were now panting hard on the sofa waiting for Arch to show up to give them a talk before they go back on.D'Jok was still worried about me and every so often he would make sure I was ok which made me smile to how worried he was about me and how much he cared.

"Can you believe the move that Wamba did to Mei why would he do something like that"Micro-Ice shouted punching his fist throught the air.

"I don't know but lets make sure they don't do it again"Rocket stated.

"Good game so far Snowkids but we need to still concentrate because there is still a lot of the match left"Arch warned the Snowkids as he walked in with Dame Sinbai.I looked up at the sound of my name it was Dame Simbai.

"Mei can you come with me for a moment I want to check you out"Dame Simbai asked kindly.

"Ofcourse Dame Simbai" I replied and went and followed her to the Medic room. As I was walking out I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I imediately knew who they belonged to and I just turned around and smiled at him and then went after Dame Simbai.

She lifted up my shirt a bit revealing a hug bruise forming in the area where the Wamba player hit into me.

"That looks painful"Dame Simbai winced while saying."Does it hurt Mei?"

"It's a bit sore but I am ok" I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Ok but take it easy ok" she said laughing at me.

With that we both left to join the Snowkids waiting room. we got there just in time to hear Arch tell the Snowkids good luck.I walked in and sat down next to Ahito and Thran.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this"said Micro-Ice tired out on the sofa.

"Yh me too" said Rocket who was lying his back against the sofa.

"Wambas are playing really rough"Thran said streching.

"Come on guys we are going to win this match"D'Jok shouted standing up.

"GO SNOW GO!" we all shouted as the tanoid went off telling us that we had to return to the pitch.

The Wamba player took the ball and jumped throught the air with orange smoke around him and passed it to another wamba player who dodged Rocket and Tia by rotating and kicked the ball to another player who jumped over mine and Thran's head.I went for the ball but winced in pain and Thran missed and tripped over leaving Ahito to defend for himself. Ahito jumped left as the Wamba player kicked the ball towards the net but the ball changed direction and went to the right side of the net filling it with an orange smoke making the score 2-1. We were to too exhausted, we were giving it our all but it wasn't enough.

"Come on concentrate"Arch shouted angrily down the microphone.

"We are coach but we are exhausted"Micro-Ice exclaimed.

D'Jok and The Wamba player stood ready to pounch for the ball.

"Come on guys we can do this"D'Jok said with hope.

D'Jok and the Wamba player dived through the air blue and orange flux mixing.D'Jok managed to get there first and dropped kicked it to Tia who dribled down the pitch and slide passed it to Micro-Ice dodging a Wamba player. Micro-Ice went to kick it to Rocket but got tackled by a laughing woowamboo who was now heading towards the net.

"Arch they will not last through extra time"Dame Simbai explained worried

"YOU HEAR THAT" Arch's voice boomed down the microphone "You need to save this goal or it is over".

With that me, Ahito and Thran looked at each other and nodded our heads, we knew now that we had to use our new skill ready or we would lose. We stood there and let our mind go blank and we chaneled our flux into our left hands and waited for Woowamboo to take his shot. Woowamboo kicked the ball towards us we lifted our left hands straight in front of us and at the same time we formed a bolt of blue flux on our hands and at the same time all three of us shot the bolts forming one big blue shield. The ball hit the shield and there was a big puff of smoke and the buzzer went off signaling that the game was over. The Snowkids waited tensed till the smoke disappeared and then smiled reliasing that we did it we used our new skill and it worked. The Snowkids beat the Wambas. Out of no where mine,Ahito's and Thran's happiness disappeared to be replaced by tiredness as we weakly looked at each other and all three of us collapsed and darkness hit me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter x.


	4. New Girl

Sorry for the long wait I have had exams and I have been really busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter

I woke up later that night to be in the medical room to see D'jok sitting beside me holding my hand he looked up to hear me wake and said angrily

"You over did it" he looked at me with an exhausted expression. "Do you know how worried I was throughout that match not only did you get injured but then you collapse in front of me aswell".

Did he stay with me all this time I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry D'jok I didnt mean to worry you". I said smileing at him.

"It's ok as long as you are fine" he said getting up to give me a gentle kiss.

The kiss didnt last very long becuase we were interupted by our favourite medic Dame Simbai.

"So how are you feeling" Dame Simabi asked me with a warmful smile.

"I am feeling ok thanks" I said lieing in fact I was sore.

"Well thats great right I will now give you some medicine and then you can go back to your room and have a relaxing, long rest" Dame Simbai told me in a stern voice.

* * *

Me and D'jok were now finally getting back to my room. Tia was still in Rockets room since D'jok asked her because he wanted to stay with me.

"Ewww that medicine was horrible" I said making a funny face.

"Mei tell me the truth" I turned to hear D'jok stern voice.

"Tell you what D'jok" I laughed trying to cover up that I was nervous

"You may beable to trick Dame Simbai but not me I know you to well and I know that you are in pain or at least sore" he told me

"D'jok yeah your right I am sore and I am sorry I lied to you but I didn't want you to worry" I said looking away from him

"Mei it's ok for me to worry over you, you are my girlfriend and Iove you more than anything, Mei your precious to me and I hate to see that you are in pain.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes at his kind words

"I love you to D'jok but I don't want you to hate me" I said crying.

"I could never hate you" he said laughing as he walked up to me.

D'jok wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed the corner of them. He kissed my cheek gentley and then went and kissed me on the lips and while he was doing this I was hugging him tightly. D'jok broke the hug and I just looked at him.

D'jok whats wrong" I asked him worried.

"Mei where does it hurt" I looked at him with a shocked expression but recovered by saying

"My stomach" I told him.

"Where the Wamba player hit you" He said angrily and I knew that he wanted to kill that Wamba player

I just nodded at him. With my reply D'jok grabbed the hem of my top and slowly and gentley lifted it up my body and over my head revealing a huge bruise on the centre of my stomach. I knew that he was angry becuase I heard him breath heavy and his hands were in tight fists.

"I'm going to kill him" He said through gritted teeth.

"D'jok please it doesnt matter" I pleaded with him.

"Ofcourse it does Mei have you seen what he has done to you" He said shouting

"D'jok please it's ok just help it feel better because it is really sore" I said as my eyes strated to tear up again.

D'jok quickly calmed down at seeing me like this and genlty grabbed me and walked me to the bed. D'jok sat down and told me to sit on his lap facing him.

"Ofcourse I will make you feel better now try calming down ok hunny" He said smileing at me.

He moved his hand to my stomach and started slowly and gently moving it up and down where the bruise was and as he was doing this his other hand was lightly rubbing my tears away as he was kissing me.I felt so much better as he was doing this the pain was going little by little each time he lightly touched me in places.

"Thankyou D'jok you are really helping the pain go away" I told him in a loving voice as I held onto him tightly.

"No problem Mei" He told me kindly.

My grip on him was now losening because I was gradually falling asleep the pain had nearly gone now as I felt the darkness closing in I could hear D'jok chuckle and tell me goodnight my love.

* * *

"Great teamwork Snowkids" Arch boomed down the micorphone.

All the Snowkids were now recovered since it was a week ago that we faced the Wambas and thankgod my bruise was now starting to finally go. I slid across the floor blue flux following me as I tackled a rykers player and then I kicked the ball across the air towards caught the ball with his chest and kicked it into the air so that D'jok could get it.D'jok jumped into the air a spiral of blue following him and back kicked the ball into the net.

"Right thats training finished well done" Arch told us down the microphone as the pitch disappeared reavealing a smileing Arch and Clamp.

"Well Snowkids before you go you must watch this clip" Arch told us.

The clip showed a new team called the Chetahs they were humans with dark skin and they wore dark yellow and orange kits. They were very skilled and fast and their flux was called the Smash. The Snowkids looked at the holo screen with shocked expression to how good they were and to the fact that they were the same age as us. The silence was broken with laughter from D'jok.

"Don't look so afraid guys we are the Snowkids the champions ofcourse we can beat this new team we have done it before and we will do it again" D'jok said standing up.

"Yeah we will beat them" Micro-Ice jumped up with excitement

"Ofcourse you will if you can play the way you just done in training now then you will definately beat them"Arch said confidently.

With all that the Snowkids joined hands and shouted go snowkids go followed by laughter.

"Am I interrupting something" we all turned at the smileing Dame Simbai who was followed by a girl that I had never seen before.

"Snowkids may I introduce my niece Claire Bailey she will be staying with us since her parents are busy and she got no one else to look after will also help out with the medic things." Dame Simbai told us.

As I looked at this girl my smile disappeared since she was so beautiful. She had crystal blue eyes and dark blue hair that was curly and shoulder lenghth and she was looking straight and D'jok for some reason.I think D'jok might have noticed this becuase out of no where he came by my side grabbed my hand and kissed my lightly on my lips. This action made me smile that was until I looked at her expression and I was surprise to find her glaring at me.

* * *

Me and D'jok were now on our own in my room.

"D'jok do you know that Claire girl" I asked him worried

"No why you jealous" He said with a cheesy grin.

"Yes because she is so beautifull and I am afraid she is going to take you away from me" I said looking away from him to embaresed to look at him

D'jok seeing that I was worried came up to me grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look into his eyes and told me

"Mei there is no need to worry and you are the most beautiful person in the world and I love you so much" He said kissing me.

"Sorry I guess I was just being an idiot" I said laughing

"No not really you are just worried because you love me"

"Yeah you are right" I said gigling.

D'jok gave me such a passionate kiss my legs gave in but he caught me just in time.D'jok picked me up bridal style and layed me down on my bed. He recaptured my lips sliding his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily accepted. Our tongues fought for dominace and the only time we stopped our passionate kisses was when we needed air. Soon enough all our clothes were discarded on the floor.

"Ah ah ah D'jok" I moaned as I felt D'jok rub my front wet area.

My moans went even louder when I felt two of his fingers inside me.

"Mei does it feel good" D'jok whispered in a husky voice into my ear.

"Yes D'jok please I have to have you I can't take much more" I said full of lust

I didnt have to wait long as D'jok spread my legs and I moaned loudly as I felt him inside me.

"Yes D'jok" I said panting.

"Oh god Mei your so tight" He said looking at me his eyes full of lust and love.

I arch my back as he went in and out of me and as I did this the more intense the sensation became.

"Mei I love and I will never leave because I have already imprinted myself inside you" He said lovingly.

"D'jok I love so much" I said out of breath I couldnt take much more of it felt to good to have him inside of me.

I cried out as I felt him thrust deeper and harder inside me it felt so good. Soon enough that coil inside my stomach appeared and it got bigger and bigger each time his member went inside me.I felt the sweat dripping of my body as both of our bodies were covered with it.

"D'jok I can't hold it anymore" I said panting

"It's ok Mei neither can I let's cum together" He said smiling as he lifted me up to stradle him

I screamed out my moans now as his member went even more deeper as I tightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and after a few push thrusts the coil exploded

"D'JOK" I screamed as I orgasmed

"MEI" he sceamed out shortly after.

We just both kept still for a few moments catching our breath looking into each others eyes full of love.D'jok soon pulled out of me and lay me back onto his chest and we lay there holding each tightly not letting go of each other.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So Claire do you think your plan will work" Jess said to her best friend.

"Ofcourse it will Jess don't worry I will beable to get on the Snowkids team and get D'jok" Claire said laughing evily."All I have to do is get rid of Mei".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon


	5. Tropicia

"Great teamwork Snowkids keep it up" Arch shouted happily down the microphone

Micro-Ice soared through the air and kicked the ball towards Tia who shot up into the air blue flux following her to catch the ball and left kicked it towards Rocket. Rocket caught the ball with his feet and spun around dodging the lightning defenders and kicked the ball towards D'jok who only had to kick the ball into the righthand side of the net. As we were celebrating the pitch started to disappear revealing Arch, Clamp , Dame Simbai and Claire.

"Well done Snowkids you have been training very hard and for that I think you deserve a break" Arch said cheerfully.

Every single one of the Snowkids looked at Arch with shocked expressions

"Don't look so surprise you deserve the break we haven't got a game for another two weeks now so we are going to Tropicia for a week of nothing but relaxing and fun" Arch said laughing.

"Are you sure there is no catch" Micro-Ice said breaking the silence.

"Ofcourse not there is no catch come on we are going away for a break" Arch replied.

"Yeah come on I am already packed and I can't wait to hit the beach" Claire said looking at D'jok.

"Right Snowkids come on you got two hours to pack then we are leaving" Clamp said full of joy.

The Snowkids were jumping up and down with excitement we haven't had a break in a ages so we all rushed of to pack. As I was leaving I could have sworn I saw Claire give me an evil smile but maybe I am just being a idiot again.

* * *

"I don't know why but I just don't trust that Claire girl" I said to Tia as we were packing in our room.

"Why not Mei" Tia asked

"She just seems to be looking at D'jok all the time and I am just worried that maybe she likes him" I replied in a sad tone.

"Mei your D'jok's fiancee he loves you even if that Claire girl likes him his feeling for you aren't going to change" Tia said smiling at me.

"Thanks Tia you really know how to cheer me up" I said gigling now. " Come on what am I doing worrying I got to pack my things" I said running around

Tia just laughed at me " That's our Mei"

* * *

2 hours later and we were all ready and on our way to go to Tropicia. All the Snowkids were full of excitment as there was non stop laughing and smiles. Me and D'jok were sat next to each other looking at information about Tropicia. It was a planet with blue crystal seas and yellow beaches It looked beautiful and I couldn't wait till we got there.

"I can't wait to get a sun tan" Micro-Ice bursted out jumping out of his seat Yuki just looked at her boyfriend and laughed at his excitement

"I can't wait to go swiming in that amazing water" Rocket said looking at Tia

"Me neither" Tia agreed with him.

"I know nothing but relaxtion and getting some sun" I said full of happiness because now I didn't have to do any of that useless modelling stuff my mum makes me do for a whole week.

"Yeah your right can't wait to get on that beach and enjoy some time with my girl" D'jok said smiling wrapping his arm around me kissing the side of my cheek.

"Well I can't wait to get there so I can get to know you guys some more" Claire interupted looking to every Snowkid.

I don't know why but as she said those words I had a funny feeling something bad was going to happen.

The Snowkids were now asleep including the adults and I couldn't sleep and that was not from excitement but worry. I looked over to D'jok who was sleeping in the opposite bed.I watched his peaceful and handsome face as he slept as I wondered what Claire was up to and why was she so interested in D'jok.I looked away from his face,sat up and looked out of the window as I watched the stars brighten up the darkness of the galaxy. After a few moments I looked back at D'jok's bed as I heard movement and the sound of his voice.

"Can't sleep can you baby" D'jok said in his beautiful kind tone looking at me smileing.

"No" I just gave him a simple reply not bothering telling why I couldn't sleep

I laughed at what he did next.D'jok had lifted up his sheet and patted the space next to him telling me to go and sleep there with him. I happily accepted and quietly as I could trying not to disturb the other Snowkids I walked across the room and went into D'joks bed.I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my forehead.I felt much better in D'joks arms.

"Is that better baby" D'jok said looking at me his eyes full of love.

Yes much better D'jok I feel much happier and safer when I am in your arms"I said as I reached up and gave him a passionte kiss.

D'jok laughed as he molded his lips to mine.

"And I feel much happier as well when I am with you" he said smileing and with that he kissed me again.

* * *

The flight took 24 hours altogether and we all breathed a sigh as we got out of the doors and all sighed again as we felt the warm breeze hit us it has to be at least 30 degrees.

We caught a taxi to the hotel.I looked out the window and was blown away to how beautiful this planet was. It had modern tall buildings, clear blue waters and mesmerizing views and beaches. There were palm trees at least 15 feet tall as they stood up proud and tall with their beautiful yellow and green colours. soon reached the hotel it was a tall modern white building and it was called the paradisia and that was the right name for it. We walked into the hotel and it was breathtaking the room was full of beautiful interior brown and red furniture and there was gorgeous chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. The walls were a breathtaking hot red with gold swirls. The flowers were the most beautiful things I had ever seen they were in vases everywhere and not only that they had every flower I could name such as roses, daisies, tulips and every colour such as pink, blue and red.I looked over at the reception area and to the side of it they had a mesmerizing clear blue waterfall with brown and white stones surrounding it. I was so caught up in awe I didn't notice that D'jok was calling my name till he came over to me and grabbed me by my hand.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at him with me one hand rubbing my head in embarrassment

"There's no need to be this place is amazing" he said laughing "Come on let's go check in" D'jok told me as he walked towards the reception.

"I can't believe how wonderful this place is" Yuki exclaimed.

"I know I have never stayed in a hotel like this" Rocket said while looking around

Arch went and checked us into the hotel and soon enough he came back with a handful of keys.

"Since your all old enough Snowkids I thought that it would be up to you who shares rooms" Arch said in a happy mood.

All of us just looked at him in complete shock first it was a break on a beautiful tropic island for a week but now it was you can share bedrooms with who ever you want. We were all wondering what was going on in Arch's head well that was until we saw the person walking up to Arch. We all gave cheesy grins towards Arch as we watched Adium walk up and greet him.

"So that's what he was up to" Thran burst out with laughter.

"The crafty man" Ahito said finally waking up from Thran's shoulder.

Arch looked at us with a funny look as if what the hell is wrong with them when we all broke out with laughter.

"So Mei do you want to share a room with me" D'jok asked me

"Ofcourse I want to share a room with you" I replied huging him tightly.

Tia and Rocket ended up sharing a room so did Micro-Ice and Yuki and as usual the two brothers Thran and Ahito shared a room.

When me and D'jok entered our room I was brought into a deep trance to how beautiful the room was. It had the same interior furniture along with these two beautiful black metal beds. It had a cream wall with gold swirls and here and there vases of red and pink roses. I quickly ran out onto the balcony and was blown away by the view as it was the clear blue ocean and the sandy beach. I smiled as I felt D'jok strong arms around me as he kiss my neck.

"D'jok that tickles" I laughed as he put butterfly kisses all over my neck."Come on D'jok we have to get ready we are all going to the beach" I told him in a stern voice.

"Ok ok Mei just one more kiss before we get ready" he told me.

And with that he turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss which almost made my legs give in. D'jok walked off with his cheeky smile as I stood there all hot and heaving.

"D'jok thats not fair" I shouted as he carried on laughing.

* * *

Soon enough most of the Snowkids were waiting in the hotel loby for Tia and Rocket so we could go to the beach.

"Whats taking them so long to get ready" Micro-Ice moaned eager to get to the beach.

"Sorry we are late guys" Tia said apologetic

We all turned to see Rocket and Tia arrive and all our cheeks went rosy as we gave an awkward laugh. Tia's face was all hot and flushed and we knew exactly why they were late.

"So Mei it was okay for them to do it but not us" D'jok said joking as I hit his arm full of embarresment.

"Ok then lets go to the beach" said Mico-Ice getting up, grabbing Yuki's arm and dragging her towards the hotels doors.

We were all now at the beach and it was amazing, it went on for miles and it had the most beautiful clear blue sea I had ever seen. I was wearing a red bikini while Tia was wearing a white bikini and Yuki wearing a pink bikini. D'jok was wearing white and red shorts while Micro-Ice was wearing blue shorts, Rocket wearing white and Thran and Ahito were wearing blue and black shorts.

"This is amazing, come Yuki lets go in the water" we heard Micro-Ice shout and we just laughed as we watched Micro-Ice drag a surprise Yuki towards the sea.

"He is such a kid" D'Jok laughed.

But that's our Micro-Ice" Thran and Ahito said together.

Me and Tia were lying down on a towel reading a magazine about Tropicia so we could see what shops were here when I felt lips on my shoulder

"D'Jok what are you doing?" I laughed at him.

Mei you look too cute in that bikini cover yourself up all the boys are looking at you" he told me in a posesive tone.

"Well all the girls are looking at you and your hot body" I told him.

I laughed when I heard him sigh as he kept kissing my shoulder.

We all jumped as we felt droplets of cold water hit our back and we noticed that Micro-Ice and Yuki had come back.

"Guys you got to go in the water it's wonderful" Yuki said to us.

Me and Tia looked at each other and smiled and at the same time we turned and smiled at Yuki and shouted together "race you there" as all three of us got up and raced towards the water.

As we hit the water we screamed with laughter as we splashed each other with water as all the boys watched in a line at us. After about half an hour of messing around in the pool we went back to get our towels when we notcied Claire and two other girls with D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Rocket.

Hey girls let me introduce my two best friends" Claire told us. "This is Jess" she pointed at a girl with long brown curly hair which was in a pony tail to the side and brown eyes, "and this is Zoe and she finally pointed towards a girl with a high long blonde pony tail and blue eyes.

I looked at Claire as she gave me a evil looking smile and I wondered that her and D'Jok were sat awfully close together so was Micro-Ice and Zoe and Jess and Rocket.

"We were just getting to know the boys more" she laughed as she hugged D'Jok's arm.

I felt anger go through me and he told me to stay away from boys while he is with Claire and two of her friends well two can play at that game. I think Yuki and Tia thought the same thing aswell because they looked in the same direction as me at a group of boys who were playing football who would often stop and look at us three. All three of us looked at each other evily and grabbed our shorts at the same time and walked in the direction of the boys.

"Hey sexy girls" they whistled as we went up to them.

"Hey do you mind if us three girls play football with you" I said smiling at him.

" I would love you to" he said winking at me. "My name is Zack" he told. He was kinda cute he had short straight brown hair with blue eyes.

My name is Mei" I told him in a sweet voice which made him smile at me

"I am Sam" A boy with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes" said looking at Tia.

Mine is Tia" she said sweetly to him.

"I am Jacob nice to meet you all" a boy with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes said looking at Yuki.

"My name is Yuki" she replied blushing.

In the corner of our eyes we all laughed at the shocked faces of the boys it was so priceless well it will teach them and I guess there was no harm in having fun.

"Right it's us vs them over there" Zack said pointing towards a group of six peopled which was three girls and three boys.

"Girls we need to beat them and if we do we will treat you to a drink" said Sam winking at us.

"Ofcourse we are going to win" I said pushing Zack abit and he laughed at me.

We were all now in our places waiting for the whistle to go off.

"The first one to get to ten wins" Jacob told everyone and we all nodded.

The whistle went off and Zack kicked the ball towards me as I dribbled the ball upwards and kicked the ball into the air towards Sam who put a thumbs up at me. Sam grabbed the ball and quickly passed it towards Jacob who only had to kick it into the side of the net we all jump up with joy to celebrate the goal. We were back in our places now and it was their turn now as one of the players came charging up the field with the ball everyone in my team tried to slid tackle him but failed so it was down to me.I ran to the side of him and tackled him sending the ball towards a shokced Jacob who left kicked it towards Yuki who dodged two of the players. Yuki spun around and kicked the ball towards Tia who sent it flying into the net.

"Wow were did you learn to play like that" the boys said shocked at the same time.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Tia laughing beside Sam.

Time flew by very quikly and before we knew it the score was us 9 and them 7. All of us were hudled in a circle together going through our plan and we all clapped our hands together when we finally knew it. The ball went into the air and Zack caught it and he kicked the ball quikly to Yuki who caught it with her chest. She kicked the ball towards Tia but to the other teams surprise Tia jumped in the air letting the ball go through her legs and towards Sam. Sam backed kicked it to were passing the ball so much and so fast that the other team didn't have a clue.

"Ready Mei" I heard Zack shout as he bent a little with his hands near the floor.

"Yes" I shouted as I ran towards Zack and put my foot into his hands as he lifted me into the air the same time Jacob kicked the ball into the air. I back kicked the ball into the net and was caught by a laughing Zack who spun me around in victory. He put me down and brought me into a deep hug.

"You girls are amazing at football" they all said at the same time.

"Shall we take you for that drink then" Sam said winking at Tia.

"I think the drinks have to wait" I turned around to see a angry D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Rocket.

"And who are you perhaps?" Jacob asked.

"Their boyfriends" Micro-Ice said with venom which made Yuki's eyes widen I don't think anyone has seen Micro-Ice act so angry before.

"At least thats what we thought" Rocket said looking Tia up and down as she began to get upset.

"We were only playing football" Tia said looking at Rocket with a hurt expression

"More like flirting why would you do that?" Rocket shouted at Tia"

"I would never thought you would do something like this Yuki, how could you?" Micro-Ice said looking at Yuki hurt and disgusted at the same time.

All of a sudden anger just builded up in me

"How could we do what?" I screamed "have fun, play footbal, you guys didn't seem to mind when you were messing around with other people" I looked at Yuki and Tia "come on girls lets go shopping or something" I told them with a fake smile.

"Yeah mays well instead of staying here and listening to all of this" Tia said looking away from Rocket and walking to get her stuff.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore" D'Jok told me angrily as I stormed passed him.

I was even more angry when I went to get my stuff when I saw the smileing faces of Claire, Jess and Zoe. Me, Tia and Yuki got our stuff and went straight for the direction of the mall not even bothering looking at the boys again.

* * *

An hour later and we were at the mall and we were so amazed at how grand it was I mean it was huge and it had everything that anyone would need.

"Wow this is so cool" Yuki giggled with joy.

"I know right where should we go first" Tia looked around happily jumping up and down as if she was a kid in a sweet store.

I laughed well this will help forget the boys for a short time I thought.

"Hey they have a cinema here shall we go and watch something then go shopping" I asked them with excitement, now I was being the kid.

"Yeah ofcourse" they both shouted at the same time and we headed straight for the cinema.

We picked a action film we weren't really in the mood to watch a romantic film at the moment. Soon enough we were in there and back out again.

"Wow that movie was a great I mean I have never watched anything like it" Yuki said happily has she finished her popcorn.I laughed at her she was so much like Micro-Ice.

"What shop shall we go to first Mei?, I mean there is so many to choose from" Tia said puzzled has she rubbed the back of her head while she thought.

"How about we just go to all of them" I told them giving them a wink.

"OK count me in" Tia said puncing a fist through the air.

Soon enough we had gone to every shop in the mall and we were no heading towards a cafe for some food.

"I can't believe I actually manage to get you to buy a dress Tia" I told Tia hugging her and praising her like a child.

"I know but this is the only one you will ever be lucky to get me in" she told me blushing.

"Your so cute Tia" Yuki said coming behind her and jumping on her.

"So what do you fancy to eat girls" I asked them

"How about a burger" Tia asked

"Sure why not although you guys must promise me one thing don't tell my mother ok" I told them laughing

"OK!" they said at the same time which brought us into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel

"Where the hell could they be it's dark" D'Jok said full of worry as him, Micro-Ice and Rocket were sat in the reception area.

"I hope they are ok I mean we were a bit mean to them earlier" Micro-Ice full of regret for the way he acted earlier towards his girlfriend and his teammates.

"Yeah I mean I regret the way I acted towards Tia now" Rocket confessed to the boys.

"I do aswell towards Mei I shouldn't have said those things to her" D'Jok said as he stood up headed towards the hotel doors.

"D'Jok were are you going" Micro-Ice asked full of curiosity

" I am going to look for Mei she is so precious to me and if anything happened to her I wouldn't forgive myself for it" he told the boys as he headed quickly outside the hotel.

"I am going aswell" Micro-Ice and Rocket shouted as they ran after D'Jok.

* * *

We were having so much fun and we couldn't stop laughing until someting hit me.

"Oh no" I said loudly "guys it's 10-30 and it pitch black outside" I was now scared I mean it could be dangerous because it was at least half an hour walk to the beach from here never mind the hotel but I have to stay calm.

"What are we going to do" Tia said worried "I bet those boys don't care anyway" Tia told us looking upset and Yuki didn't look any better either.

"Don't worry we will be fine let's just stick together and everything will be okay" I told them with fake courage and a smile when really I want to break down cry. "Come on then guys lets go" I grabbed their hands and we walked in the direction of the hotel.

Most of the walk so far wasn't actually that bad it was lit up and there was quite a lot of people about, that was until we went down another street. The street was dark and often you would hear freaky nosies out of nowhere.

"I'm scared girls what if we don't see the boys again then..." Yuki just broke down crying"

"I know what I don't see Rocket again then he will never know that I am sorry" Tia was also now crying.

I wanted to cry but I have to be strong and comfort them. I was about to calm them down when my blood ran cold I notice a gang of men coming around the corner and they were the same men I had seen early they must be following us.

"Guys we have to go come on there are people following us we have to get out of this street now" I said trembling with fear but it was to late they were only a few inches away and Yuki and Tia were frozen with fear.

"Well hello there girls do you need any help" one of the suspicious men asked.

"No we are fine" I replied back as I dragged the girls up but as I turned he grabbed Me by the arm and spun me around to face him.

"Let me go" I shouted "what do you want"

"What do you think" I watched in horror as the men gave evil grins as he tightened his grip on me which made me flinch in pain. I was never ever going to see D'Jok again and I cried at that thought.

I look at the man with disgust as he was about to touch me when out of nowhere a fist hit in the face and sent him flying backwards as I felt someone grab me from behind.

"D'Jok" I said as I noticed the person who had punched the man.

"How dare you go to touch my girl!" he shouted angrily at the man. "Now get lost we have already called the police they will be here any second now".

I broke down crying I couldn't believe it they were looking for us after all as I noticed that Micro-Ice and Rocket were with him aswell.

"Mei are you ok" he turned to me and said in his kind loving tone.

"Yh now that you are here" I broke down crying and I ran into his arms.

D'Jok held me tightly."It's Ok now baby you're safe now i'm here I will protect you don't worry". D'jok broke the hug and picked me up bridal style."Lets get you back to the hotel" he said smileing at me.

Soon enough we got to the hotel and I was so relieved. We said our goodbyes to each other and D'Jok carried me to our room.

As soon as he put me down I looked at him and told him in a loving voice "I'm so sorry D'Jok, I love you so much and I didn't mean to make you angry or hurt".

D'Jok grabbed me "Don't ever do that to me again Mei, I thought I had lost you" he told me in a upset tone, I love you so much Mei, I couldn't live without you.

"I love to you to" and with that I quickly kissed him.

D'jok soon put his tongue into my mouth and explored it as his hand went to the hem of my top as he skilfully lifted it above my head. As soon has my top was off he recaptured my lips holding me around my waist. My hands went from fisting his hair to also taking his top off. He kissed me between my breast and left butterfly kisses on my neck which made me moan. He bent down and kissed my stomach with kisses that barley touched my skin which made me laugh. He kept on kissing me each time getting further up my body his hands went from my sides up to my back. He quickly toke of his trousers and mine along with his pants and my knickers and discarded them on the floor somewhere. He kissed my neck a final time before he went behind me kissing my shoulder then my back. He stood behind me as he kissed my shoulder as his two fingers entered me. I moaned out loud he was making me hot he was so gentle it felt good. Soon enough my legs gave in as I went on my knees,my head rested on the bed infront of me as he carried on fingering my now wet area.

"D'Jok it feels so good" I told him full of lust.

He loved the way she felt her skin like marble but smooth to touch, the way that she smelt like jasmine one of his favourite smells, the way she moaned out his name over and over again and the way he could make her feel.

"Mei I'm sorry I can't wait anymore I have to have you" He told me in a caring tone that was full of lust.

He turned me around and spread my legs as he grabbed my waist.

" I love yo Mei" He said smileing at me and with that he entered me.

"D'jok! Ah ah ah" I screamed out it felt so good to feel him inside me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me full of passion and love. I moved my hips with him trying to keep up with his pace but he was too fast so I just held onto him tightly. I could feel the coil in my stomach now and knew soon enough it would explode.

"D'J-ok p-lea-se fa-ste-r, de-eper" I said panting.

D'Jok smiled at me and did as he was told the coil went bigger and bigger until it finally exploded.

"D'JOK" I screamed as I came.

"MEI" he screamed shortly after filling me with his seed

We just stayed there holding each other tightly smileing at one another

I rested my head on his shoulder feeling tired as the darkness was closing in.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel" I heard D'Jok tell me has he kissed my head as I fell into a peacful dream.

* * *

Sorry It took so long. I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. The Beach

Sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy.

I was woken up from the warmth of the sun rays. I rose very slowly and quietly trying not wake D'Jok who was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the chair and put on the soft white dressing gown before going outside on the balcony. The view was beautifull. The sky had a soft light blue radiant tint to hit. The sea was very calm and the breeze felt warm. My mouth curled upwards as I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I thought you were asleep" I told D'Jok

"I was until I felt you weren't beside me" He laughed.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist again. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand leading him towards the shower. D'jok followed me smiling.

* * *

After an hour we were in the loby waiting for the rest of the Snowkids so we could go down to the beach.

"Hey Mei and Yuki" I turned to see Tia waving at me with Rocket beside her holding her other hand.

"Hey Tia and Rocket" Me and Yuki greeted them with a smile.

She looked around with a confused look. "Where's D'Jok and Micro-Ice"

"They are checking the football scores from the Lightnings and Cyclops match" I told them in a bored tone.

"Those two can never get away from football can they" Tia said repeating the same bored tone with a smirk.

"Told you Warren and his team would win" We all turned around after hearing D'Jok voice followed by Micro-Ice.

" I really thought those little guys were getting better" Micro-Ice said disappointed.

"Well not good enough for Warren" D'Jok said laughing while grabbing Micro-Ice and rubbing his head.

"Come on guys we haven't got that long left with our vacation and I want to get a tan" Yuki exclaimed grabbing a surprised Micro-Ice and dragging him towards the direction of the beach.

We all just laughed and followed them.

* * *

The beach was amazing as usual. Tia was wearing a light blue bikini with hot pink spots. Yuki was wearing a orange bikini with bright yellow strips going from her right side down to her left. I was wearing a black bikini with hot pink and blue swirls going from my left side down to my right. Micro-Ice was wearing black shorts, Rocket was wearing blue shorts, Ahito and Thran were wearing matching red shorts with a yellow star on the right and D'jok was wearing blue and black shorts. Me, Tia and Yuki went to the water and grabbed a bucket full of it. We smiled evily at each other laughing at our plan. The boys had their backs to us talking about football well that was until we interrupted them. We threw the bucket of cold water over them. We laughed as they jumped from the impact of the water. We stopped laughing when they looked at us evily and we ran as fast as we could towards the sea. They got up quickly and followed us. It didn't take long before Micro-Ice caught Yuki and Rocket caught Tia as the boys tickled them as their punishment. Well D'Jok on the other hand hadn't caught me yet. I was a few inches from the sea when D'Jok caught me and picked me up bridal style as I screamed with laughter.

" This shall be your punishment" He said smiling at me evily.

With that he threw us both into the sea. I screamed it was so freezing. I looked around surprised as I couldn't see D'Jok. I looked towards the beach to see if he had somehow got out quickly however he wasn't there either. I was about to get out of the sea when D'Jok quickly jumped up infront of me and kissed me making my eyes widen. I laughed as he grabbed my waist and I kissed him again.

" Well that was a nice punishment" I told him laughing

"I know right" he said smiling

We walked back hand in hand laughing like idiots. However my smile disappeared as I saw Claire, Jess and Zoe. I could also see that Yuki and Tia weren't that happy to see them either as they sat to the left of the boys with sad expressions. D'Jok went and joined the rest of the boys as they laughed and joked with the three girls. I went and sat on the end next to Tia. I lay on the multicoloured and soft towel while I tried to ignore the three girls as I read my magazine. Tia and Yuki did the same. An hour must have passed by now when I got bored of listening to them when I looked up and notice a familiar face. It was Zack. I got up and walked towards the bar where he was.

"Hey stranger" I greeted him with a wave.

"Well I can say the same thing to you" he laughed.

"Sorry about the other day" I told him apologetically

"Not a problem" he said with a wink.

I looked over to see D'Jok looking over at Zack with an angry expression.

"Well I have to go now" I said as I went to wave goodbye however he grabbed me by the hand.

"What" I said confused and angry

"I just wanted to know where the hell did you get those football moves from" He said with a hint of curiosity.

I smiled "look up the Snow Kids and you will soon find out, good bye" and I started to walk away

"Hey Mei if you ever want to play football anytime soon come see me" He shouted across at me before smiling and walking in the opposite direction

I walked over to see D'Jok watching my every move. I sat in the same spot while Yuki and Tia asked me what he said.

"Nothing much really" I said with a small smile.

I went to carry on reading my magazine but I saw D'Jok get up out of the corner of my eye and walk off. I knew I shouldn't have talked to him, Mei you are such an idiot I thought to myself. After about five minutes I decided that I should go and find him. I got up and quickly walked in the direction I saw him go in. I found him by an area where there was oddly enough a loud of tall palm trees. He stood there with his eyes shut with an angry and confused expression. His arms were folded has he leant aginst one of the palm trees.

"D'Jok" I said quietly though loud enough to get his attention which I must have since he oppened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Mei" He said with with a hurt expression.

"D'Jok what's wrong, if it's because I talked to Zack them I am sorry" I said pleading with him

"Mei it's not that" He said closing his eyes once more and turning away from me

"Then what is it then" I walked up to him and rested my head on his back

"Mei", he said quietly, "Do you like Zack" He asked his tone shaking

"No ofcourse I don't D'Jok I love you and only you" I said full of shock

He turned to me quickly "You really mean it" he said

"Ofcourse I do D'Jok I mean I do want to marry you so ofcourse I am going to love you idiot" I said smiling

He now had a wide grin all of the confusion and sadness wiped away from his face.

"Thank God" he said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

He walked up to me and kissed me fiercely as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his tongue across my lip asking for entance which I gladly accepted. We both fought for dominace but as usual he won. He went to kissing my neck leaving butterfly kisses that made me laugh. He was about to kiss between my breasts when I reminded him that it was daylight and we were on a beach. He laughed rubbing the back of his head once again.

"I guess I got too focused on you that I forget about that" He said laughing.

"Don't worry " I laughed.

We walked back holding hands. I sat down on my soft towel again about to read my magazine when I let out a giggle. Instead of going to sit in the same spot that he had been sitting earlier he came and sat by me and started leaving butterfly kisses on my shoulder.

"D'Jok what are you after" I asked through giggles

"Nothing I just want to show to every person that is staring at you at the moment that you are mine" He said through kisses as he carried on kissing my shoulder.

"Maybe I should do the same thing as well" Rocket and Micro-Ice said together as they both jumped on Tia and Yuki who kept on screaming that it tickled.

I laughed at the looks on Claire, Jess and Zoe faces it was an expression of pure anger.

"Mei can you come with me to get a drink" Tia asked

"Sure Tia" I replied to her kissing D'Jok a final time before getting up and going to get a drink

Me and Tia walked towards the bar and she ordered an orange juice. We were in a middle of a conversation when two people came up to us.

"So Mei you are the defender of the famous Snow Kids then" Zack said with an unusual tone

"Yes I am Zack" I replied to him

"And you Tia are the midfielder of the famous Snow Kids" Sam said sitting next to Tia

"Yes Sam" Tia replied with a hint of confusion in her voice

"I need a favour from you girls" Zack said getting closer to me

"What favour would that be Zack" I said with confusion to why Zack needed a favour

"I need you to play in a football tournament with us that involve you uses fluxes" Zack said simply

"I can't because I have other things to do and we can't use our fluxes it's like against the rules" I told him with a hint of anger in my tone

"So do I" Tia" replied looking at sam and Zack

"If that is all Zack then I have to go now bye" I got up and looked at Tia

"Yh bye" Tia got up aswell however when we both went to walk away they grabbed us by the arms and pulled us back.

"What!" I shouted angrily at them

"Mei you see if you don't play then I will tell the media about your secret" Zack said laughing and making his grip tighter on my arm.

"What secret might that be Zack" I told him confusion once again in my tone

Tia just stood there worried looking back and forth at me and Zack

"Well like your engagement with D'Jok" Zack told me laughing.

How would he know I mean I never wear my ring in public only when I am in the Snow Kids hotel back on Genesis Stadium.I looked at Zack in horror D'Jok didn't want to announce our engagement till after the football tournament to prevent any scandal.

"But how does that bring Tia into this" I said looking at him with pure disgust

"Well I know that her and Rocket are thinking of getting married and I wondered if her father would be pleased with that" Sam immediately said

"What but how do you know all of this" Tia said confused and upset

"Lets just say we have our resources" Sam said smiling at her while a name immediately came into my head and that name was Claire.

I was about to give in and say that I would play in the tournament when out of no where D'Jok and Rocket came. D'Jok pushed Zack off of me and grabbed me to be by his side while Rocket did the same thing to Sam and Tia.

"What do you want from Mei" He said with disgust

"Same goes for Tia" Rocket said with the same tone

"Nothing just a little football tournament you two got till tonight too decide" Zack said while him and Sam started to walk away towards his other mates.

"Mei what was that all about" D'Jok asked me in a serious tone so did Rocket towards Tia

"Nothing just a football tournament" I told him.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me Mei" He said getting angry

" You too Tia now come on tell us" Rocket said looking back and forth at me and Tia

"It doesn't concern you D'Jok" I shouted at him and grabbed Tia's hand and ran away from Rocket and D'Jok.

Me and Tia grabbed our shorts and shoes while the others looked at us in confusion and we both ran off towards the streets.

"What's wrong " asked a surprise D'Jok and Rocket who just returned

"I don't know but I am about to find out" D'Jok stated as him and Rocket put their shirts on and shoes and headed towards the same direction that the girls ran.

"What are we going to do Mei" Tia asked me with an upset expression

"We are just going to have to play in the tournament, we can't risk people finding out about our engagement" I looked at her

"Although we are not allowed to use our fluxes I guess you are right" She said smileing a little.

"Come on we best go get our trainers and return to the beach and meet up with Zack and Sam.

"Ok" she replied and with that we went in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

We soon arrived at the hotel.

"Tia I will come to your room once I get all my football stuff ready ok" I told her as I started to walk off.

"Yh Mei see you soon" Tia said as she waved good bye heading towards the direction of her room.

I walked quickly to my hotel room thinking about what I had shouted to D'Jok before I ran off, I must of hurt him or made him angry but I couldn't let him find out. I was so focused trying to find my trainers that I didn't notice that someone came into the room until they grabbed me and picked me up to face them.

"D'Jok" I said shocked looking at him

"Mei come on tell me what Zack wanted" He pleaded with me

" It was nothing" it hurt to tell him it but I had too, I got out of his grip and went to carrying on searching for my shoes however I was stopped.

"Mei if it was nothing then why was he grabbing you while you looked shocked and why did you run away from me" He stated in a stern voice

"Ok fine he wants me to play in a football tournament and I was unsure about it since I know you don't really like him" I said it was half of the truth I thought if I told him this then he would leave it there.

"Ok but don't run off like that again" He said to me while giving me a faint smile

I hugged him tightly and wondered what Tia had told Rocket. D'Jok helped me find my trainers and said that I could play in the football tournament but I felt that he was up to something. I soon had everything ready and we both went to Tia's room. Tia and Rocket seemed fine and he was letting her play in the tournament aswell so I figured she had only told him the same amount that I told D'Jok. We walked down to the beach and met up with the rest of the Snow Kids. We enjoyed the last few hours of sun bathing and just messing around. However soon it became dark and me and Tia looked at each knowing that we had to soon play in the tournament. We said good bye to the rest of the Snow kids surprisingly D'Jok and Rocket aswell who said we would meet up later.

"I can't beleive we are about to do this" Tia said looking sad as she knew if we were caught using our fluxes we would be disqualified.

"I know I can't beleieve it too but we have got no choice really have we" I replied back to her hugging her at the same time.

We met up with Zack and Sam by the bar who had the nerve to smile at us.

" You made the right decision" Zack said laughing

"Follow us and we will show you were they are hosting the tournament" Sam said as they both walked and we followed them.

We all soon came to a place which strangely looked alot like the place that hosted netherball. I looked at Tia who looked horrified as she probably was remebering what Rocket was like playing netherball. The place was full and noisy and there were loads of teams.

"Right there is only one rule and that is that there are no rules" The robot host said as everyone cheered,

"There are 4 people in a team and most imporantly you can use your fluxes and the match will last one hour. The first team to start are the tigers and the sharks. Ready. Set. Begin. As the match started everyone cheered.

The match was so brutal as the players were getting badly injured and this made Tia and me more nervous. Tia however was much more worse and I didn't blame her I mean she got badly injured when she faced Rocket off before and I am sure she didn't want to go through with it again.

"Start getting ready" Zack simply told us

"I don't think so" I heard Rocket say behind me as we turned around shocked to see that both Rocket and D'Jok had followed us.

"What makes you so sure" Sam quickly replied

"Because I am not letting Mei be involved in something that is violent" D'Jok said angrily towards Zack and Sam

"And neither is Tia" Rocket said in the same tone.

" But they have to otherwise their secret will be revealed" Zack said smiling

"What secret" both D'Jok and Rocket said at the same time

" Your engagements I will go straight to the reporters and tell them and then there be a huge scandal" Sam smiled

"Fine go to the reporters I don't care I will be marrying Mei no matter what" D'Jok said as he grabbed me by the hand and we both walked off

"Fine by me aswell" Rocket said as he did the same thing D'Jok had done.

"Rocket we will see you later" D'Jok said as he pulled me in the direction of the beach

D'Jok brought be to the place that we were earlier the place with all the plam trees. D'Jok pushed me up aginst a palm tree where nobody would see us.

"Why didn't you tell me Mei and why were you going to play such a voilent game anything could have happened to you" He said angrily as he stood infront of me with his hands on either side of the tree.

"D'Jok I didn't want to get you involved, I didn't want to worry you, I am sorry" I told him as I felt that I was about to cry.

"Mei you worry me more when you try to hide things from me and I am your fiancee I should be worried for you" He told while smiling and with that he kissed me

The kiss started of soft but soon became much more fierce. D'Jok slid his tongue across my bottome lip asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. He then went and left butterfly kisses down my neck and left soft ones inbetween my breasts. All of a sudden I realised that if Zack was to tell the reporters that we were engaged my mother would find out and she would definately put a stop to it and seperate us. I started to cry I just couldn't hold them back anymore. D'Jok looked up with surprise when I started crying.

"Mei baby what's wrong?" He asked me as he grabbed the side of my face

"If Zack tells the reporters my mum will seperate us D'Jok, I won't beable to see you" I cried harder.

"Mei I will always stay with you I promise I won't let them seperate us I promise" he said comforting me and kissing the side of my eyes.

D'Jok undid my trousers push them around my ankles aswell as my knickers and undid his trousers and picked me up balancing myself against him and the palm tree as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mei I will always protect you becuase I love you" He said smiling at me and with that he entered me.

"D'Jok AH ah ah" I moaned the tears still falling not because I was worried but because of the nice things that he said to me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"D'Jok please go faster" I said through panting and he obeyed me by picking up his pace.

I moved and leaned up against the tree looking him in the eyes

"I love you Mei" He said in a kind tone

"I love you too D'Jok" I said smiling and with that he kissed.

"D'Jok I'm gonna cum" I told him panting

"Me too" He said panting also

The coil in my stomach grew bigger and bigger until it finally exploded making me and him scream each others names out. After a few moments he pulled out of me and we put our clothes back on. D'Jok layed back on the tree and I sat infront of him while his arms wrapped around me tightly as we held each other close. For the rest of the night we stayed there looking up at the beautiful stars and holding each other and never letting go

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter xp. I will try to update soon. Review please x.


	7. SnowKids vs Rykers

I Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The rest of the holiday was amazing as we spent most of our time on the beach relaxing and messing around however it quickly came to an end. We were now flying away from Tropicia. I looked out the window at the beautiful blue and purple planet. D'Jok came and sat next to me watching the planet getting smaller.

"I am going to miss that beautiful planet" I said with a sigh

"Yh me too however I think I am going to miss that palm tree the most" He said giving me a playful smile. I just gave him a light punch blushing and he laughed at this.

Training had come and gone by quickly and finally the match against the Rykers was about to start. All of the Snow Kids were stretching in the room getting ready for the match when Arch came into the room.

"Good luck Snow Kids if we win this match we go through to the semi finals" Arch said giving us support

After he said this we were signalled to go onto the pitch. We all put our hands in the centre and shouted GO SNOW GO before leaving for the pitch. The Snow Kids went to their positions getting ready for the match to begin.

The ball shoot through the air and both D'Jok and the Rykers player shot through the air and lucky enough D'Jok got there first. D'Jok kicked the ball towards Micro-Ice who ran up the field blue flux following him and kicked the ball up in the air which was caught by Tia who only had to kick it into the left side of the net. All the Snow Kids jumped with joy it was 1-0 to them.

"Great teamwork Snow Kids, now keep it up" We heard Arch shout down the microphone

It was still 1-0 and it was coming up to half time. A Rykers player was running up the pitch she kicked the ball with the metal yell grasped around it but just in time Rocket got the ball and kicked it Tia. However the metal yell still moved and me and Thran didn't have enough time to move out of the way and it hit the both of us sending us flying onto the floor. I don't know about Thran but I was in alot of pain and I couldn't move. I heard all of the Snow Kids shout our names and the buzzer signalling that the first half of the match had finished.

"Mei are you okay" I heard D'Jok ask me with a worried tone.

"I don't know" I said panting

With that D'Jok picked me up bridal style and carried me off the pitch. Me and Thran were now in the room with Dame Simbai checking our health.

"How are they Dame Simbai" Arch asked her

"They will be fine as long as they rest" Dame Simbai told him which meant that me and Thran couldn't play in the last half of the match.

"But who will play instead of us" I asked Arch and Dame Simbai

"Yuki will play in Thran's place" Arch stated

"But who will play in Mei's position" Thran asked confused

"I have an idea Claire was an amazing defender when I used to take her to football" Dame Simbai told Arch

"Ok let's try it, go and quickly get Claire ready" Arch said to Dame Simbai and with that she quickly walked out of the room to get Claire ready.

I felt both sadness and anger to the fact that out of all the people that could play in my position it would be Claire. Me and Thran stayed in the room as we started watching the rest of the match. I watched in complete sadness I hated to admit it but Claire was an amazing defender. Tia caught the ball and kicked it towards Rocket. Rocket passed the ball towards D'Jok the breath flowing around his body. He jumped through the air and kicked it into the left side of the net. The Snowkids danced around celebrating however at what happened next I stared at in complete horror as Claire walked up to D'Jok and kissed him. I didn't want to stay and watch the match anymore come to think of it I didn't want to stay here, there were too many emotions playing with me. I got up and walked off ignoring Thran's words and quickly went to my room. I couldn't stay here and listen to the media or listen to what D'Jok had to say. I quickly packed a small bag and left the engagement ring on my cabinet along with a goodbye letter. I walked to the airport and surprisingly nobody noticed me as they were to busy paying attention to the match. I took one last look at Genesis stadium before turning around and walking through the doors. I sat along feeling sad. I heard a mans radio go off signalling that the match had ended and the Snow Kids had won with a score of 3-0. The final goal being scored by Tia.

I smiled lightly "well done Tia" I spoke quietly before looking out the window watching the planet get smaller and smaller.

* * *

After what seemed like forever I finally arrived on Akillian. As I walked to my house I wondered what D'Jok's reaction would be to discover that I was gone. Would he be happy or would he be sad. I brought my keys out and turned the lock of the door. I walked into the house feeling grateful and happy that my parents weren't home for the month as they were on a buissness trip somewhere which meant that I didn't have to listen to the whole I told you so and how you should have chosen the model path and not football. I would probably have to become a model now since I can't face D'Jok which means I can't play football. I took of my coat and jumped on the sofa turning the tv on which I immediately regretted as they were talking about the Snow Kids game and the D'Jok and Claire kissing scene. I quickly turned off the tv not having the heart or the care to listen to it anymore. I lay there for a moment tears falling looking up at the ceiling. My phone went off, I looked at it noticing the caller ID it was D'Jok I just ignored it and lay back in the same position. A moment passed and the phone went off again I got up and looked at it in anger and went to turn it off well that was until I saw the caller ID.

"Hey Tia" I tried putting a happy voice on

"Hey Mei are you okay and were are you? we are so worried about you" She said with desperation.

"I'm upset I guess and don't worry I am safe so calm down I will be fine" I told her

"Mei look it was an misunderstanding D'Jok loves you he wouldn't do that to you and soon as the match finished he came looking for you to explain to you what happened however you were already gone" She said trying to convince me that D'Jok was searching for me.

"Tia D'Jok has too much of a pride to do that and lets face it Claire is a better girl for him I guess and she is a great defender and I hope you win in the final" I told her through tears my voice was shaking

"Mei don't say those things D'Jok loves you and only you" Tia voice was fading I just couldn't find the strength to listen to her it was causing me too much pain.

"Good Luck Tia and thanks for being a great friend" and with that I put the phone down and sat there crying.

I tried to occupy myself by unpacking and putting stuff away and this seemed to work for a bit. I thought about my mothers reaction when I tell her that I had made a mistake in choosing football and that I am going to be a model and I laughed at this thought. The amount of times I had been running away from modelling and here I am trying to walk towards it. I quickly ran down stairs for my phone when an idea occured. There would be another football tournament soon on Tropicia and that way I didn't have to listen to my mother's speech, see my father's diappointed face and do modelling that I hated so much. I got the number that I was searching for and press dial. After a few moments that person picked up.

"Hey Zack, It's Mei do you still need a person for the football tournament" I asked him

"Well Mei how come you changed your mind so quickly then it isn't becuase of that kiss is it" he said laughing and which made my anger go up abit.

"Look Zack do you need another person or not" I told him frustrated

"Ok Mei we could use another team member" He said happily

"Well that's great I will get a flight to Tropicia soon as I can" and with that we said our goodbyes and I put the phone down.

I went upstairs and packed my bag once again. I sat on the sofa one last time writing a letter to my parents telling them that I was safe and that I was sorry. I looked across the house a final time before going outside locking the door and putting the keys through the letter box. The thud echoed through the now empty house as I turned and walked through Akillian back towards the airport.

* * *

I walked down the soft beautiful beach the past happy memories passing by and fading as qucikly as they appeared. This time I wasn't here for fun and I wasn't happy. I was here to play a dangerous sport that I was against doing only a few days ago. However I did not care anymore. I guess it was just something to do to forget things for a while. I was now at the bar waiting for the annoying Zack but I guess in a way I have to thank him for showing me this game too so that I can forget this horrible pain

"Hey Mei welcome back to Tropicia I knew you couldn't stay away that long" Zack told me with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess so. When does the tournament begin then" I asked smiling I just couldn't wait to play for some reason.

"Don't worry Mei it starts tomorrow until then shall we meet the rest of the team" He said holding his hand out which I happily took has we walked down the beach towards a hotel.

I was soon in a hotel loby which oddly resembled the one that I stayed in with the Snow Kids, here comes the memories again I thought rolling my eyes. There were two people sitting down on the red leather chairs smiling at me and Zack. One of them was a boy with short hair that was brown with blonde highlights. He also had amazing deep green eyes. The other was a girl that had red curly hair that came down to her shoulders and she had beautiful blue eyes.

"Well this must be the famous Mei" The boy stood up saying along with the girl

"My name is Owen" he said shaking my hand

"And my name is Alice" the girl said with a beautiful smile also shaking my hand also.

"It's nice to meet you also" I said smiling to the pair of them

"Right then shall we get some rest as we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Zack told us. "Me and Owen will share a room and Mei and Alice you can both share a room"

"If you need us give us a call" And with that the boys gave us their number and we said our goodbyes going to our rooms for some rest.

Me and Alice were now in our room. Alice was fast asleep however I was having some difficulty getting to sleep. I looked at my phone I had so many missed calls some from Tia but strangley most from D'Jok. I couldn't wait till the tournament started I just couldn't wait for the pain of my heart to disappear even if it was just for a second. After a while darkness hit me and for the first time I had a dreamless sleep.

The warmth from sun rays woke me up. I guess it was morning already I got up and went for a shower. I came back out noticeing that Alice was now up aswell

"Hey looking forward to the tournament" Alice spoke smiling her kidness reminded me so much of Tia for some reason.

"Yh can't wait" I said smiling back at her

"Well I best go get ready or we will be late see you in a minute" She replied going into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Soon enough we were both dressed in black and purple football kits. Me and Alice were now making our way to where the secret football tournament was going to be held. Alice had told the boys that we would meet them down there.

"So Mei are you going to be staying in Tropicia for a while now" Alice asked starting a conversation between the both of us

"Yh I am I just don't feel like going back home at the moment I don't really want to face the Snow Kids and my parents" I repleid back Alice had already knew what happened since Zack told her.

"Don't blame you Mei I guess I am like that with my parents aswell but I am happy now after meeting Owen" she said while blushing.

"By any chance could you two be dating" I asked her making her go even more red

"How did you know" she exclaimed

"Let's just say I have seen the way you two look at each other" she laughed and linked arms with me

"I'm glad I met you Mei we are going to be great friends" Alice said laughing

"I am also glad I met a kind and caring girl like you Alice and hope we are going to friends" I said laughing however the pain was still there for some reason.

Suddenly we saw flashing lights and police surrounding the building. Me and Alice noticed Zack and Owen and we both ran up to them.

"What's going on" Alice exclaimed to Owen

"It seems someone told the police about the tournament" Owen told Alice

"But why would someone do that" I aked them the pain increasing again

"I don't know but we won't beable to play a football tournament like that again for a long time as the police are breaking it down" Zack said looking abit upset hell we all look upset

I saw a flash off red hair in the corner of my eye.I had to think first. It couldn't be Alice's hair hers was curly and long this red hair was short and spikey. I looked at the person in horror.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go" I said my voice shaking

After those words left my mouth I sprinted off my body mixed with so much emotions. What was he doing here?.Why was D'Jok in Tropicia?.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far. x


	8. The Search

Sorry I have taken so long to update but I have been verry busy x.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through the crowds of people an emulsion of lights blurred past me. I didn't look back. I only hoped that he didn't notice me. I ran to an alley and bent over trying to catch my breath. I wondered how could he have gotten here so fast. I mean I only got here myself yesterday. Anyway how did he know that I would be here. I walked slowly out of the alley looking around to see if D'Jok had followed me. Lucky enough he hadn't or maybe he didn't come here looking for me but for something else. But to be on the safe side I am going to have to leave Tropicia and go somewhere else. I carefully walked to the airport to look at departure times to find out that all of them had been delayed to further notice because a storm was near Tropicia. Great now what am I going to do. I decided to walk along the beach towards the hotel not only was it a longer route so that I could get rid of time but it was also a more peaceful way. I guess I have alot to explain to Zack, Owen and Alice about my outburst and to why I ran off.

* * *

I walked slowly my feet crunching against the sand lightly as the cool breeze blew my hair. I soon came to a stop at a place that brought back a memory of mine. It was the place with all the palm trees. The place where me and D'Jok had made love to each other. I smiled lightly thinking how happy I was back then. I leaned against the tree looking at other people enjoying themselves laughing at each other. I looked down at me feet only to look back up when I heard crunching of feet. My heart skipped a beat but I let out a sigh when I realised it was Alice. For a moment there I thought it might be D'Jok. I am such a fool. I smiled lightly at her and she did the same.

"Are you Okay Mei" She asked me gently as she leaned up against the palm tree that was opposite of me

"I don't know" I replied

"How about you Alice, I know you wanted to play in that tournament badly" I asked

"Well there will be other tournaments don't you worry and plus Owen is good at comforting me" she giggled "So what happened to you Mei, why did you run off like that" she asked with a worried expression.

"I saw D'Jok, I can't face, I have too many emotions running through me" I said quietly though loud enough for her to hear

"Oh you mean your fiancee the one you were talking about last night" she stated

"Yh" I had told her about D'Jok for some reason although I met her only yesterday I seem to feel like I can trust her.

"Well I know it's none of my buisness but if he came all this way to find you then wouldn't that mean he loves you" She told while she smiled lightly

"We don't even know if he is even here to look for me, he could be doing something else" I said looking at the sand once again

"You won't know unless you talk to him" she replied quickly

"I don't feel like talking to him at the moment" I stated

"Ok Mei, but come we have to go and get some food, I am starving" she said laughing while walking up and linking arms with me

"Ok fine with me" and with that we headed to the mall to have some food.

* * *

An hour later and we coming out of the restraunt.

"Right now to put your mind of things we are going shopping" she said giggling

"Ok but I get to pick the first shop" I laughed

As we were walking around a memory came to me and I laughed at it. The memory was when me, Tia and Yuki came here and we were so busy shopping we ended up leaving the mall at a very late time, which got us into trouble.

Soon enough we had finished shopping I didn't buy anything but Alice went all out. We were leaving through the mall doors when we spotted Owen and Zack.

"How is my beautiful girl?" Owen asked Alice as he went up to her and kissed her while her grabbed her bags to carry them for her

"Just fine" she giggled as she linked arms with him

I smiled watching the pair. They were a perfect couple.

"How are you Mei" Zack asked me in the same tone that Alice used earlier

"I'm fine I just saw someone that I didn't really want to see at the moment, I am sorry for acting that way and leaving without a reason" I told him

"It's fine as long as you are ok" Zack smiled

"Yh it's ok" Owen told me winking.

"Thanks guys" I said happily

"I will see you guys later, I have to go to work" Zack waved as he went off

"I think I am going to go back to the hotel room, I need to go and freshen up" I told Alice and Owen

"Okay Mei, I won't be coming to the hotel room until late tonight me and Owen are going on a date" She told

"Ok I hope you have a good time, bye" I wave walking in the direction of the hotel.

"Bye Mei" Owen and Alice said at the same time before walking in the opposite direction towards the beach.

* * *

After an hour I arrived at the hotel. It was now 6.00 in the evening. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I was about to lie down when I jumped at the sound of someones voice.

"It's a bit early for you to be in" D'Jok said as he was sat on the chair in the corner of the room

I looked at him my eyes wide with shock. How on earth did he know were to find me. I soon snapped out of my daydream and quickly went for the door. I was about to open it when D'Jok quickly got up himself following me, shut the door and grabbed me away from it.

"Mei please you have to listen to me"he said full of desperation

"Well I don't want to listen to you D'Jok, let me go now!" I shouted at him while I hit his arms which really wasn't working.

"No Mei I will never let you go, now calm down please" he said trying to calm me down.

After some time I gave up stuggling and kept still looking at the floor. He was too strong for me. A small waterfall started running from the corner of my eyes, sliding down my cheeks making little droplets patter against the floor as I looked down.

"Mei why did you disappear like that?, I was so worried" D'Jok asked me

"What are you doing here D'Jok" I spoke quickly however loud enough for him to hear

"What do you mean by what are you doing here, I came here looking for you" D'Jok said trying to get me to look at him but I refused.

"WHY!" I scremed at him "Why would you come here looking for me when you can be with someone like Claire" I said my voice shaking.

"I don't want to be with Claire, I want to be with you because I love you and only you Mei, come on I asked you to marry me didn't I. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you" he told me gripping my chin softly and making me look at him.

For the first time in nearly two days our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat.

"Then what about the kiss" I said trying to look away but failed miserably

"She kissed me Mei, I didn't want to kiss her, I swear and plus didn't you see what I said after the match" he asked me

"What do you mean D'Jok" I said confused

"I said that I did not love Claire she had kissed me suddenly and I couldn't stop her. The only person that I love is Mei and she is the only person that I will ever love" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarresment

"But I didn't see that all I saw was the kissing scene" I said even more confused

"I didn't state it until some time after the match as Arch wouldn't let me out until things calmed down" he stated.

"It must have been when I left for Tropicia" I told him

"They really don't things about football out here do they" he exlaimed

"Thats why I came here to get away from it all" I smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry my love please forgive me" he said full of love

I cried harder why was I such a fool I should have trusted him. I shook my head at him and he gave me a sad expression which meant that he must of thought I wasn't forgiving him. There was nothing to forgive on his part. I misjudged the situation blaming him and left him when I should of stayed there with him and listened to his story. To top it all of he came to Tropica searching for me and here he was apologising to me.

"Mei" he said lightly touching the side of my shoulders

"I can't forgive you as there is nothing to forgive D'Jok" I said looking up at him my gaze stronger.

"What do you mean Mei?" he asked confused

"I am sorry D'Jok I should have trusted you and I should have never left you. Please forgive me" I asked him

"Mei it isn't your fault you had every right to be hurt" he said smiling at me holding the side of my cheek.

"I love you D'Jok" I smiled at him all the pain had now gone.

"I love you to Mei" he said as he grabbed me into a tight embrace and kissed me with so much passion.

"Mei" he panted lightly once we finally parted for air

"Yh" I said looking up at him

"Don't ever leave like that again" he said putting his forehead against mine

"Don't worry I won't leave you like that again, I promise" we both smiled at each other and with that we carried on kissing each other.

* * *

D'Jok helped me pack my suff as we both waited for Alice to come back. I had called her saying that I was going back to Gensis Staduim with D'Jok and that everything was a misunderstanding. I had called Zack earlier and surprisingly he wished me luck and said that he was going to keep our engagement a secret. I think it had something to do with the pretty blonde girl he had met when he was working.

"Bye Mei I wish you both luck" Alice said whith her cheesy smile for some reason she remided me a little of Micro-Ice

"Bye Alice I hope I will see you soon" I said hugging her

"Bye Mei good luck in the cup" Owen said hugging me also

Me and D'Jok were now heading towards the direction of the airport

"Wait a minute" I exclaimed at D'Jok realising something

"What's wrong Mei" he said confused at my outburst

"How did you get here when all flights have been delayed because of the storm and how on earth are we going to get home when the flights are still delayed with the same reason" I said trying to catch my breath from talking fast.

"Mei don't worry" he said laughing "I borrowed a shuttle from a Snow Kids fan and we will be taking a route that nobody goes as they are too frightened of the pirates. Anyway I know the leader of the pirates he won't mind us going through there" he said winking

"Oh really" I laughed grabbing his hand and walking once more.

* * *

Soon enough we were in the shuttle watching Tropicia get smaller and smaller. The shuttle was fairly big. It was the right size for two people.

"D'Jok can I ask you a question?" I was sat in the seat opposite of him

"Yh sure Mei, ofcourse you can" he said looking at me

"How did you know to come to Tropicia to look for me?" I asked him wondering how he would think of coming to Tropicia

"It was the only place left to look really that I could think of" he stated

"What do you mean only place to look?" I asked confused

"Firstly I searched the whole of Genesis Stadium. When I couldn't find you I thought of asking the airport if they had seen you and they told me that you had left for Akillian. I went to Akillian to look for you. The first place I looked for you was your house and I manage to get in using my pirate skills and I found your note and the your keys on the floor. The airport didn't know where you went so I took a guess and thought that you would want to go to Tropicia and try to play in those football tournaments" he said never leaving my eye contact.

"So that's why you were there, outside the tournament building" I said finally realising why he was there

"Yh I saw you run off but I lost sight of you so I had word with your friend Alice and explained everything to her and she gave me your hotel name and room number" he said finally finishing his story.

I smiled at the thought of what D'Jok did to look for me. He searched in all the places he thought I could of gone. My home and even Tropicia. I stood up and went and sat on his lap facing him making him grab my waist to hold me close. I gave him a loving smile and he returned it and soon he claimed my lips. He put his hands under my top and gently run up and down my back before slowly removing my top and shortly aftewards my bra. I blushed a dark scarlet red colour but kept my eyes focused on him.

"Mei there is no need to be embaressed as I told you many times before your beautiful" he smiled gently at me as his one hand was held up against my back while his hand moved slowly to my stomach.

His soft and gentle moves were making me shiver as he held me close. His had moved up to my right breast and delicately caressed it while his mouth went to gently kiss my left nipple. As he did this I moaned out his name making him smile as he kissed and licked my nipple while he carried on delicatley massaging my right breast. All of a sudden he sat up balancing me in the same position and carefully turned us around laying me down on the now flat seat. He took of his top and threw it in the corner revealing his nicely shaped six pack. All of a sudden he walked to the corner to go to his bag and I looked at him in confusion but that disappeared when I saw the item that he took out. He walked up to Me and grabbed my left hand.

"Don't take it off again" he smiled as he put it back on my finger kissing my finger softly afterwards.

"I won't" I stated as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss

He lay above me leaving butterfly kissing down my neck as I lightly ran my hands up and down his back making him shiver.

"I never knew somebody could be this precious to me" he said smiling as he kissed delicately at different parts of my body making my eyes widen with the word he had said.

He went and kissed my lips softly saying precious once again before lifting himself up and taking of his trousers and boxers. After he did that he ran his hands up my legs before slowly taking of my trousers and knickers off. I blushed even more but I never hid myselft from his gaze after all I could only belong to him. He smiled at my reaction. He slowly moved his hand up between my legs making my eyes gain lust. He pushed his finger inside me gently caressing my inside

"D'Jok" I moaned lifting my head back making him laugh

We both stared deep into each other eyes as he carried on pumping his fingers through me, our gaze never faltered. He soon pulled is fingers out and spread my legs positioning himself.

"I love you Mei so much" he said his tone and eyes full of love as he finally pushed himself inside of me.

"I love you too D'Jok" I said pushing his body closer to meaning as never ending moans escaped my mouth.

I wrapped my one arm tightly around his shoulder while my hand held onto his cheek. His one hand was wrapped around my back and his hand on my shoulder holding me still as he entered me over and over again. It felt good to feel him inside me once again. I looked down as I watched him enter me and it made me smile we fitted each other perfectly. Me and D'Jok ended up making none stop love for a few more hours before we finally became to tired to do anymore. We lay there side by side panting as we looked at each other with all the love in the world. D'Jok pushed me closer to him resting his forehead against mine.

"Mei can I tell everyone that we are engaged?" he asked me all of a sudden

"You want to are you sure? but what about my mother?" I asked both happy and worried

"Don't worry I will talk to her" he said giving me reasurrance and holding my left hand.

"Ok we will tell everyone" I said smiling

"Can't wait" he said laughing

I pushed myself up against his chest as he cuddled into me and soon we both fell asleep peacefully holding each other.

* * *

I will try to update soon x.


	9. Secret Revealed

chapter 9 - Hope you enjoy

* * *

Soon enough we landed in Genesis Stadium and gave back the shuttle to the owner. Once we started walking towards I started to wonder how are we going to tell everyone about the engagement and when were we were going to do it.

"D'Jok when are we going to tell everyone we are engaged" I asked him which made him stop walking and look at me

"How about we tell our parents together, after your parents come back from their buisness trip and then tell everyone else afterwards" he said smiling grabbing my hand and kissing it

"Yeah that's a great idea" I said smiling lightly but I was worried how my mum was going to take it

"Mei I know you are worried what your mum may think about the engagement but no matter what happens, I want to marry you" he said hugging me

" I want to marry you aswell no matter what she thinks" I told him hugging him back tightly

We stayed there for a few moments enjoying hugging each other well that was until the reporters came. D'Jok grabbed my hand and we sprinted to the hotel laughing at each other.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Snow kids living room Tia came running at me bringing me into a hug.

"Mei I was so worried about you, I am glad you are ok" Tia said laughing

"I'm sorry Tia" I said feeling guilty that I made her worry so much

"It's ok" she replied breaking the hug.

"Yh Mei don't do that again" Micro-Ice shouted giving one of his cheesy grins

"Mei welcome back" Thran and Ahito said at the same

"I'm happy your ok Mei" Yuki said smiling

"I'm sorry everyone and thanks it's great to be back" I said laughing

"Yh Mei welcome back however I would like to see you in my office now" Arch told me has he walked into the room

"Ofcourse coach" I replied as I followed him out the room to his office, probably to get told off which I deserved.

* * *

As soon as we entered his office and sat down Arch started the conversation.

"Mei that was a foolish thing to do, to just diasapper like that, you are my responsibility and for you to just go and do that,do you have any idea how worried I was for your safety" Arch said a bit of anger in his tone

"I know coach and I am so sorry, it was a foolish thing to and I should have stayed here and talked it through. I promise I won't do anything like that again" I told him honestly which made his frown disappear and a smile form on his face.

"Ok Mei as long as you are ok. Now if there is anything thing you need to say to me if not you may go and pack ready to go to Akillian" Arch said but a thought came into my head. I should really tell him about the engagement.

"Coach me and D'Jok are engaged and we are going to annouce it to everyone once my parents return from their buisness trip" I said finally lifting some of the load off of my shoulders, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Well that's wonderful news Mei, congratulations" he said getting up and laughing putting his hand on my shoulder

"Thanks coach" I said getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

Me and Tia were now in our room getting ready to go to Akillian

"I could have killed Claire after she did that" Tia said angry

"I could have well, me and D'Jok almost broke up becuase of her little stunt" I said thinking about the previous events

"I know but you didn't thank God for that" Tia said smiling

"By the way were is she and Dame Simbai?" I asked her wondering where they were

"her and Dame Simbai have already left for Akillian something about Dame Simbai going on an errand" Tia replied

"I can't believe I am going to have to put up with her" I told Tia I really didn't want to see her again

"I know how you feel I don't like her and Yuki shares the same feelings" Tia said getting more angry tossing her clothes in her suitcase

"Well one good thing has come out of it" I said out loud making Tia stop what she was doing and look at me

"What do you mean Mei?" she asked confused

"Mei and D'Jok are going to announce our engagement well that is once we tell our parents" I replied making her run up to me and hug me

"Mei I am so happy for you" she told me hugging me

"Thanks Tia" I told her "Right I will help you pack since I am done" We walked to her side of the room and started packing her stuff.

* * *

All the Snowk Kids were now sat on the spaceship and heading towards our home planet Akillian

"I guess we are going to be versing the Lightnings in the semi finals" D'Jok said as he truned off the tv

The lightnings had just won against the Shadows by defeating them with a score of 3-2

"It's better than the Shadows I suppose" Thran stated

"Yh at least the Lightnings play fair unlike the Shadows" Rocket said

However I wasn't paying much attention to the match instead I was worrying about the way my mum would react when I tell her that me and D'Jok were engaged. Don't get me wrong I am happy at the same time to finally tell anyone but I would prefer that mum would never find out. I got up and walked into the Snow Kids bedroom. I was feeling a little dizzy and I felt tired. Why was I feeling so tired I mean I have been sleeping ok latlely

"Mei are you ok?" D'Jok asked worried as I turned around to find him standing behind me

"Yh i'm fine D'Jok, I just feel a little tired and dizzy thats all.

"You should rest Mei" D'Jok grabbed me and picked me up.

He lay me down on his bed and came and lay beside me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you D'Jok" I told him weakly as I started falling asleep.

"It's ok Mei" he said kissing my shoulder as he once again hugged me tightly.

* * *

We soon landed in Akillian and I was feeling a little better.

"SnowKids we are going to be having a party with your parents later so go and take your stuff home and meet you at the bar later on" Arch told us he walked off to his apartment.

I was about to walk to my house when I heard my name being called. It was D'Jok

"Since your parents are not home and I don't want you to be on your own, why don't you come and stay with me" he asked me

"Sure why not D'Jok, I'd love too" I said kissing him and with that we linked arms and walked towards his house.

* * *

"Hello D'Jok and Mei" Maya greeted us as she came and hugged both of us.

We had just arrived at D'Jok's house.

"Before we do anything else I think you two need to tell me something don't you" Maya said smiling and at that point me and D'Jok knew that Mayaknew about the engagement.

"You know don't you mum" D'Jok said smiling "I could never get anything past you"

"Ofcourse not D'Jok" she said winking "But I still want to hear you say it

D'Jok looked at me as we smiled at each other and he put his arm around my waist

"Mum me and Mei we are engaged" D'Jok replied

"Yes finally,congratuations!" she shouted as she came and huggged us again this time even more tighter.

Me and D'Jok just laughed at her outburst.

"Mum-" D'Jok went to speak however she cut him off

"I know I must not tell anyone untill you both tell Mei's mother" she said

"There is really nothing that passes you mum" D'Jok laughed

"Right you two go and freshen up and get ready for the party" she kissed us on the cheeks before walking out towards the kitchen

"I really love your mother D'Jok" I told him with honesty "she is so kind it's unbelievable"

"I know right and don't worry we will sort everything out with your mother" he said kissing me and with that we went to go and freshen up

* * *

"D'Jok stop that it tickles" I moaned and laughed at the same time

We had both decided to take a shower together to save time however D'Jok was now having other plans

"Come on you have to make sure your really clean and that you haven't missed any spots" he said seductively in my ear as he ran the sponge down my body and inbetween my legs. We were lucky that Maya and D'Jok had seperate bathrooms that were attached to their bedrooms

"D'Jok come on we have to get ready" I moaned my body was starting to lose control

"Ok Mei but you have to make it up to me later" he said with a smile as I turned around and kissed

"Ofcourse I will make it up to you" I sad seductively licking his ear and biting it a little

With D'Jok distraced from my move I quickly got out the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around me. I laughed at my move on D'Jok well that was until he came behind me.

"I think you should be punished for that move" he whispered in my ear and I gulped "Come on let's make sure you are fully dry" he said as he grabbed the towel and started rubbing it up against me

"D'Jok i'm sorry" I moaned

"But we don't want you catching a cold do we" and with that he carried on rubbing me up and down.

* * *

We were now ready for the party and were sitting in the living room waiting for Maya. I was annoyed at D'Jok for getting my body all excited.

"Come on Mei your still not mad are you" D'Jok said to me

"maybe but I guess this will make me happy" and with that I threw a pillow at him making him slip onto the floor

I was now in a fit of giggles well that was untik D'Jok got up and was walking up to me with a sly grin on his face

"D'Jok I'm sorry I just had to do it" I said still laughing as I went to run

"Well this is your punishment" and with that he started tickling me

We were soon interupted by Maya who came down the stairs

"What are you two doing" she laughed

"Nothing" we both said together and straitened out our clothes.

"Ok come on then you two we best be leaving" Maya told us as she walked out of the door

"Until later" D'Jok said kissing my cheek

* * *

The party was half way through and so far everything was brilliant. Me and Tia were chatting along to her parents when Arch turned on the tv making me drop my glass making it smash. There on the news were the words that should have never been there. D'Jok and walked up beside me holding me.

"The SnowKids D'Jok and Mei are engaged" Cally said happily

"and they have been for some time now" Nork said afterwards

I felt dizzy we were going to announce it the right way. We were going to tell my parents then everyone else not this way. For sure now my mother isn't going to like this. How did they even find out in the first place. Yeah I had been wearing my ring but nobody had seen it other than the Snowkids

"Mei are you ok" D'Jok asked me

"No D'Jok I'm not with my mother seeing this it will make matters worse, she is going to go nuts" I told him honestly

"I know but don't worry I am sure we are going to work things out" D'Jok said hugging me tightly

While I hugged him I looked up to see Claire grinning next to Dame Simbai and at that moment I knew it was her. I glared at her wishing that she would just disappear.

"Mei I don't know if this will make a difference but congratulations to the pair of you" Manna said making me smile a little

"Thank you" I said to her

However my smile disappeared when I saw the person walking into the bar, well more like stormed into the bar. It was my mother and she didn't look too happy. What was she doing here?

"Mei, your coming with me we need to talk now!" she stated grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit. I could tell in her tone that she was furious.

D'Jok was about to follow me but I told him to stay there and that I would talk with her.

* * *

I was now at home listening to my mother's rant.

"How could you Mei!" she shouted at me

"Mum I love D'Jok and I am going to marry him" I told her

"Mei I have accepted you doing football but I won't allow you to marry him, it is far too soon for you too" she shouted even more

"Mum it's not too soon me and D'Jok have been together for a couple of years and I am old enough to make the decision that I want to get married" I shouted back at her.

"I don't care about that and you didn't even ask me, I find out by turning on the tv. I had to quickly leave my buisness trip and come here just because of your stupid decision" she told me

"It wasn't suppose to happen this way mum, me and D'Jok were going to tell you before everyone else but some how the media found out about it. And plus I didn't make you come back here you were the one who decided to leave the buisness trip not me" I screamed at her

"I had to the humiliation of it how could you do this to our family Mei" she stated

"What me being in love is humiliating for you mum" I said sarcastic

"No getting married like this Mei" She replied back

"I don't care I am going to marry D'Jok" I said standing my groung

"No you are not Mei, I am your mother I forbid it, now go to your room now!" she screamed

"Fine but that won't change anything" I stated as I stormed up to my room.

* * *

After soom time my mother came into my room and locked my french doors and windows as I looked at her confused

"What are you doing mum?" I asked her wondering why on earth she would be locking the doors and windows

"I am going out for a few hours and I have locked every door and window to stop you from going out and seeing that boy" she said

"Mum this is ridiculous" I shouted

"No what is ridiculous is you wanting to get married now" she said angrily as she walked out and slamed my door

As soon as I heard the front door slamed I went downstairs to actuallt check that she locked all the doors and windows. She did. How much of a child is she I thought. I walked up the stairs and went and lay down on my bed. I was thinking about previous events when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID to find out that It was D'Jok.

"Hello D'Jok" I said unhappily

"I'm guessing things didn't go that well with your mother" he stated

"No it didn't, she won't accept us getting married but I still want to marry you D'Jok" I said almost crying

"I still want to marry you too Mei" I truned around and dropped my phone at the sound of his voice

There D'Jok was standing by by french doors smiling at me. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly

"D'Jok how did you get in, I mean it was locked" I said looking him in shock

"Mei I am a pirates son after all and may I add a leaders one" he said laughing

"D'Jok I love you" I said about to kiss him

"I love you too Mei" and with that we sealed the kiss

Our lips tenderly touched each other and soon after the kiss became more passionate.

"Now about you saying that you would make it up to me later" he said winking makeing me smile

"Why ofcourse I did promise you" I said seductively as I led him to the bathroom smiling

Once me and D'Jok entered the bathroom he wasted no time in taking of his and my clothes. He turned on the shower and we both entered it. We both moaned as the hot water it our bodies. He gently put me up against the wall and started leaving butterfly kisses now my neck. His hand went from my shoulder and ever so slowly and lightly ran down my body making me shiver. I ran my hands over his chest and his back making him moan into my neck. His hand went in between my legs and soon he enough his two fingers entered me making me moan out loud and for me to tighten my hold on him. I went and licked up his neck and licked at his ear biting it a little afterwards.

"Mei i'm sorry I can't wait any longer" He said full of lust

He lifted my one leg up and positioned himselft at my entrance. We both stared at each other as he entered me slowly. Both of us were smiling at one another. I held onto him tightly a he started a steady rythem. He liflet my other leg and I wrapped both of them around is waist pushing him closer so that he would go deeper inside of me.

"Mei" he said panting slightly as he carried on entering me

"Yes D'Jok" I said out of breath

"How about we get married after the semi finals if we lose to the lightnings or after the finals" he said smiling

"I'd like that D'Jok more than anything" I said full of love as I went in for a passionate kiss.

Me and D'Jok ended up going for more rounds until we were too tired to go on, plus we had to stop before my mother came home.

"Mei do you want to stay at my house, my mother said it was ok if you wanted to leave and come stay with us" he told me wrapping his arms around my waist

"Are you sure D'Jok" I asked shocked

"Yes ofcourse I am sure Mei, I want you to come and live with me" He replied

"Ok then I will come and live with you D'Jok" I told him kissing him once more

D'Jok helped me down my balcony and we walked hand in hand towards D'Jok's house. I had left a note telling my mum I was staying over someone's house but I never told her who's. Once me and D'Jok entered his house I jumped when the lights suddenly turned on.

"Congratulations" All of the Snow Kids shouted which made me laugh

"what on earth are you planning on giveing me a heart attack before I become Mrs Blackbones" I said giggling

"They wanted to give us a surprise engagement party to celebrate and what a better idea is to do it now to cheer you up" D'Jok told me laughing

"Yh and were wondering why it took you so long to get her D'Jok" Tia stated which made me and D'Jok blush s deep red shade

"Oh my word you two never" Micro-Ice said laughing "See look Yuki we could of aswell" he said giving Yuki one of his famous grins

"Micro-Ice shut up how embaressing" she said hitting him lightly across his head as we all just laughed

"So Mei D'Jok when are you planning on getting married then" Thran asked while his brother slept next to him

"We are going to get married after the semi finals if we lose to the lightnings or after the finals" I told them

"Hey ofcourse we are going to win in the semi finals against the lightnings it's our destiny" Rocket said lightly hitting D'Jok's shoulder making everyone laugh

"Hey" D'Jok shouted throwing a pillow hitting Rocket in the face.

* * *

The party was now over and we were both saying goodbye to the SnowKids.

"Bye see you tomorrow guys" I waved

"Yh see you soon" D'Jok waved aswell

We went back inside the house as I stretched and yawned.

"Come on then it's late let's go to bed" he said picking me up bridal style and carrying me up the stairs making me giggle.

We both got dressed and climbed into D'Jok's bed. I lay on D'Jok's chest snuggling into him.

"I can't believe we are going to get married soon" I said looking at my ring a huge smile on my face

"I know I can't beleive I am going to be marrying someone so beautiful" he said smiling down at me

I stared at him shock however soon came out of it as I leaned up and kissed D'Jok.

"Your really handsome yourself you know" I told him smiling as I went and lay on his chest once more

I felt him laugh. Tiredness soon took over me as I felt myself drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight my love" he said kissing my forehead

"Goodnight D'Jok" I said before I fell asleep into a peaceful dream

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and the story so far x.


	10. Pregnant?

Sorry I took so long to update. I had alot of things to do and I also had exams

I hope you like this chapter

* * *

I was woken up suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I slowly sat up trying not to wake up D'Jok who was still sleeping soundly beside me. I looked at the clock it read 3.00am and I sighed abit. Once that sigh left my mouth another sharp hit my stomach and I quickly ran to the toilet. As I was being sick into the toilet when I felt someone come behind me.

"ssh it's ok Mei" D'Jok told me softly as he held my hair out of my face and gently rubbed my back.

"D'Jok go away I don't want you to see this" I said weakly pushing him away but failed miserably

"As if Mei i'm going to leave you when you are like this" he said helping me get up so that I could rinse my mouth out

Once I brushed my teeth he carried me back to the bed. We leaned up against the wall on his bed with him hugging me from behind

"You don't seem to have a fever" he stated as he held his hand gently onto my forehead "Are you feeling better now Mei?" he asked worried

"Yh it's probably just something I ate. I feel alot better now" I smiled lightly at him

I could feel my eyes closing slowly and feel D'Jok's chest move as he laughed. He slowly lay me down and hugged me from behind. The last thing I remembered was D'Jok kissing my cheek before I fell into a deep sleep

* * *

The next time I woke up it was nearly 9.00am. I wondered where D'Jok was, well that was until I heard the shower. I walked down stairs to get a drink. I came into the kitchen to find Maya pouring a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled at me and poured another cup of coffee. she passed it to me as we both sat at the table

"thanks Maya" I said smiling at her as I sat opposite of her

"Are you feeling better now Mei" she asked

"oh you heard me last night did you, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I said a little embaressed

"Mei there is no need to be sorry, it's ok, so are you feeling ok now" she said grabbing my hand

"Yeah i'm feeling alot better Maya, thanks" I stated at her

"Maya thanyou for letting me stay here, you are so kind, sometimes I wish my mother was more like you" I said holding my cup tightly looking down

"Don't worry Mei your mother will come around, I guess she just needs time to accept it" she said winking

"You know something don't you Maya, you have had a vision haven't you" I said laughing

"sorry can't tell you, no spoilers and you won't have to wait long you will find out soon" he said laughing

"That's it I take it back you are a mean person" I laughed

D'Jok walked into the kitchen little droplets staining the floor from his wet hair

"Morning mum" he greeted his mother as he sat down on the chait next to me

"Morning beautful" he said kissing me on my cheek making me smile at him

"Right I am going to have to go now" Maya stated getting up and putting her cup into the sink

"Where are you going mum" D'Jok asked curious

"I'm going to help Micro-Ice's mother" she said kissing D'Jok on the cheek and then kissing me on the cheek before she left to go and help Micro-Ice's mother

"Are you feeling better Mei" D'Jok turned and asked me with a worried expression

"Yeah i'm ok now D'Jok so don't worry please" I said smiling kissing him on the cheek

"I think I better get in the shower then and get ready" I stated getting up and putting my cup in the sink

I was about to turn around when D'Jok came up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Mei if you start feeling ill again please tell me" he said kissing my neck making me laugh slightly

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"Ofcourse I will D'Jok" and with that I kissed him

* * *

After I got dressed I looked at my phone to check what the time was and I stood there in shock at what I saw. I had a message from my mother. The message told me that she wanted to talk to me and to come to the house when I was ready to talk to her. I quickly text her back saying that I was on my way. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my coat but before I could het out of the door I heard D'Jok

"So wheres the fire Mei, why are you in such a rush" he asked surprised

"My mother wants to talk to me" I stated

"don't worry it will be ok" he said

I noded before leaving the house and making my way towards my house. As I was walking I had many emotions running through me. I was happy that she wanted to talk to me, but then I was nervous to what she was going to say to me.

"Mum" I called out nervously as I walked into my house

"In here Mei" I heard her call

I followed to where her voice had come from to find her sitting down in the living room. I was relieved to see that she didn't look angry. I went and sat on the chair opposite her waiting to hear what she had to say

"Mei i'm sorry for the way I acted, I didn't the things I said. At first I was angry that you had decided to get married but then after some time I came to realise that it is a good idea for you to get married"

I looked at her shocked it what she was saying but then I started to smile

"D'Jok is a very good young man and I think he is the right person for you and you are a smart enough girl to make decisions for yourself aswell Mei" she stated smiling at me crying lightly aswell

"Thankyou mum" I got up and hugged her tightly

"And you father gives you his blessing aswell he is very happy that you are both going to get married" she told me

"Mum I love you and I am sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement sooner" I told her

"I love you too Mei" she hugged me tightly again

We stayed there talking a little longer before she told me that she had to go back on her business trip

"Good luck Mei on the semi finals, I will see you soon my dear" she kissed me on the cheak and I said goodbye to her before I left to go and tell D'Jok

* * *

I soon arrived and D'Jok's house. When I walked in I noticed D'Jok reading a newspaper on the living room chair. He looked up at me soon as he noticed me walk through the door.

"How was it with your mother" he smiled

"you knew didn't you" I said shaking my head

"Me and your mother talked on the phone while you were in the shower" he said laughing and getting up

"I can't believe you having me all nervous for nothing" I said crossing my arms and looking away from him

"I had to Mei your mother told me not to say a word as she wanted to tell you herself" he said as he walked up to me and hugged me

"I'm still angry at you D'Jok you are a mean person, do you know how scary my mother is" I said trying to look away from him

"Yes I do and thats why I couldn't tell you" he laughed kissing my on my cheak

"Still angry at you" I said slowly starting to laugh

"Mei come on you know you can't stay angry at me for a long time" and with that he tickled me

"D'Jok come on stop it" I said laughing my head off "Okay ok I forgive you, I forgive you" I giggled

All of a sudden I tripped over the table I was about to hit the floor but D'Jok caught me in time. However he also fell. D'Jok hit the floor and I landed on top of him

"Mei i'm sorry are you-" D'Jok was about to ask however I cut him off by laughing and leaning down to kiss him

"You idiot D'Jok" we both lay there laughing at what just happened

D'Jok was about to lean up and kiss me when my phone went off which my us giggle abit again. I leaned up and looked at the caller ID smiling at who it was

"Hey Tia" I said cheerfully

"Hi Mei where are you and D'Jok? Tia asked

"At his house why? I replied

"We are all thinking about hanging out today if you want to come" Tia said

"sure when and where?"

"We are meeting up in an hour outside Micro-Ice's house" Tia replied happily

"Ok see you there bye" I put the phone only to see a confused D'Jok looking up at me still lying flat on the ground

"What was that about?" he asked curious

"We are all going out we have to meet outside of Micro-Ice's house in an hour" I stated before looking shocked D'Jok's sudden expression. "What is that face about D'Jok" I asked as he grinned

"Well I guess we can still go at it since we have an hour" he said smiling

"D'Jok come on wait" I laughed and with D'Jok quickly sat up pushing me down onto the floor kissing me passionatly.

* * *

I was exhausted when I walked up to the rest of the Snow Kids. I couldn't believe I mean where does he get his stamina from, I know he is a footballer and all that but that was something else. There was me standing there all exhausted and there is him the same usual self if not he was more awake. All the Snow Kids knew full well what we had been up to as I saw the girls blush and Micro-Ice's cheesy grin as he elbowed D'Jok.

"How are you Mei" Tia asked as she walked up to me

"I'm ok" I replied quickly making Tia wink at me making me go even more red

"So what are we going to do then?" Yuki asked excitedly

"How about snowboarding?" Micro-Ice quickly offered

"Umm isn't that dangerous" Yuki said abit scared

"No it will be ok I will be there to protect you" Micro-Ice said hugging Yuki

"Precisely why it's dangerous then" I joked at him making everyone laugh

"But I don't know how to snowboard" Tia stated

"Don't worry us boys will teach you" Rocket replied

"Ok then i'm in" I replied

"So am I" Tia replied also

"I guess so" Yuki said still uncertain

"Right so us boys will quickly go get our boards and we will be right back" Thran said before all of them ran off to get their boards

* * *

"Oh my God I can't do this" Yuki screamed going down the hill before she landed onto the floor

We all looked shocked and worried to if she was hurt but we all burst out laughing when she got up shouting told you so

Me and Tia had plenty of goes and we were finally starting to get the hang of it. We had only fallen over a few times in the beginning but now we were keeping our balance. Yuki on the other hand lets just say she is so much like Micro-Ice.

I laughed as the boys raced down the hill, but out of no where I started to feel abit sick again.

"Mei are you ok?, you look abit pale" Tia asked worried

"I think I need to go get some water" I said quickly slowly getting up

"I will come with you" Tia said also getting up with me

"Yuki, Ahito can you not tell D'Jok about this and just say I am going to get a drink,I don't want him to worry" I asked them

"Sure Mei" Ahito replied yawning

"yeah Mei ofcourse" Yuki winked

* * *

Me and Tia were now in my house. I was lying down on the chair with a wet cloth on my head to try and cool myself down. I had thrown up again. Tia stayed with me not leaving me to make sure I was ok.

"Mei do you have any idea why you are feeling like this?" Tia asked worried

I thought over and over in my head there was nothing that I could think of. I realised it couldn't be food poisoning because me and D'Jok have eaten the same thing and there is no way I had a fever.

"Maybe it your time of month I mean I get really ill like you are sometimes and-" Tia was about to finish her sentence but I interupted her

"Oh my God" I barely whispered but enough for Tia to hear me

"Mei whats wrong?, you look really pale maybe I should call Dame Simbai" she was about to grab her phone when I grabbed her

"Tia please don't call her" I pleaded

"But Mei you-" I cut her off again

"Tia I just realised I am late" I told Tia with worry

I didn't realise until now. I had been so focused on football and so stressed out with things about the engagement and Claire that I forgot all about it.

"Tia I think I might be pregnant" I said with fear

"Mei everything is going to be ok you are enough to have a baby and you and D'Jok are getting married" Tia tried to reasure me

"Tia I am not worried about my age I am worried about how D'Jok will take it" I stated my voice shaking

"Mei he won't be mad he loves you" Tia said grabbing my shoulders

"But how am I going to tell him?" I asked her

"First things first lets make sure you are pregnant" Tia said getting up

"Are you kidding me Tia I can't go buy a pregnanct test" I replied shocked. "There will be a huge scandal did you see what happened about the engagement?", "Oh my god what about my mother?, she is going to kill me" I mumbled

"Don't worry I will find you one be right back" Tia stated walking away

"But how Tia?" I shouted after her but it was too late she had already left

Within half an hour she was back with a pregnancy test

"I am not going to ask how you got this" I stated making her smile

All of a sudden my phone started to go off. I looked at the caller Id it was D'Jok.

"I can't answer it not at this moment" I said looking at the pregnancy test

"It's ok you don't have to, come on lets go and check" Tia said grabbing my hand as we both walked up the stairs

Me and Tia were now back down stairs sitting in the living room waiting for the test to be finished. I finally brought myself to look at. I turned the white plastic around slowly only to see the word pregnant come up on the small screen. My heart skipped a beat.

"I guess I was right" I slowly said to Tia

"Mei it's going to be ok" she said slowly also looking worried

"Tia why do you look worried for aswell-" I was about to finsih but Tia interupted me

"I think I might also be pregnant aswell but I guess I have been telling you it is going to be ok so I could also tell myself it going to be ok" she admitted

"Ok come on you going to have to take a test also to make sure" I said trying to give Tia the same comfort she had given me

"OK lucky I got two I guess" she said pulling out another pregnancy test

"Come on then" I said grabbing Tia's hand the same way she had helped me

We were now waiting for Tia's test be finished while we were in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. I could see Tia shaken and I knew how she was feeling. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I also didn't know how I was going to tell D'Jok either. I didn't want to stop playing football either.

"Tia do you want me to look at it for" I spoke up as I saw Tia contemplate whether she wanted to look at it

"Please" she replied

I took the pregnancy test out of her hand and looked at it slowly

"I guess we are pregnant at the same time" I stated passing the test back to her which read positive

"That's weird isn't it" she replied smiling lightly

"Yh you can say that again" I smiled also

"I feel happy but then how is Rocket going to react" she admitted

"I feel the same way, How about we tell D'Jok and Rocket together when the time is right?" I asked her

"Yh that would be good but when do you think it will be a good time?" she said

"I don't know" I admitted not sure at all when the time could be

Out of no where both mine and Tia's phone started to ring. We looked at the caller ID's they read D'Jok and Rocket.

"What are we going to say" she asked worried

"How about we swith phones and tell them we need time to think and to leave us along till tomorrow?" I said quickly

"Ok that sound good" she replied as we swapped phones

Tia walked in the living to answer my phone and I stayed in the kitchen to answer Tia's phone

"Sorry Rocket but Tia needs some time to think. She is ok but she has asked for you to leave her alone until tomorrow" I said to Rocket who sounded shocked and asked what had he done and what happened

"Nothing has happened Rocket and she is ok, she will be with me" I could hear Tia saying the same thing

"Sorry Rocket I have to go bye" and with that I put down the phone to see Tia walk in the kitchen to put my phone on the table

"Do you think they are going to give up and leave us along till tomorrow" Tia asked

"Not sure hopefully they will to let us think about this" I replied

"We are like 20 and we are wondering how to tell our boyfriend and Fiancee that we are pregnant" she laughed

"Yh but I don't want to tie D'Jok down" I admitted

"Me the same with Rocket" she stated

"Don't worry we will figure things out" I said as we both went and sat down on the sofa to talk things through

* * *

I will try to update soon x. Hope you enjoyed it


	11. Happiness and Love

I hope you like this chapter

* * *

It was now 8.00am. Me and Tia had just woken up and were sitting down stairs in the living room.

"I guess I wasn't able to sleep much" Tia stated

"Yh me neither, why am I so worried for?" I asked her

"Don't know suppose it's the same reason I am. How am I going to tell Rocket? and how are you going to tell D'Jok" Tia replied yawning a little

"I guess your right come on lets go make some coffee it will wake us up" I said as we both got up and walked into the kitchen

I looked at my phone seeing I had some messages from D'Jok. He was asking me if I was ok and if he had done anything to hurt me. By the look on Tia's face as she looked at her phone and read her texts from Rocket they were the same as mine

"We have a meeting with Arch in about 2 hours aswell, so we have no choice but to face the boys" I told her

"I know what are we going to tell them?" she asked me

"The truth, although I am nervous about telling him, I can't keep this away from him" I admitted to her

"Yh I am going to tell Rocket soon as the meeting is over, just me and him and then we can figure what we are going to do next together" she smiled happy at her idea

"Yeah I am going to do the same. I might not tell the adults yet though I still want to play football, we only have 1 or 2 matches left. I want to finish this season" I told her

"I feel the same way as you, don't worry" she laughed

"I can't believe I am going to have a baby" I admitted holding a hand to my stomach

"Me neither" Tia giggled as she also felt her stomach

"Great I am going to gain alot of weight too" I joked

"I am not worried about the weight have you seen people in labour, ouch" Tia flinched

"I am not going to think about it at all, I am just going to think that at the end of it there will be a beautiful baby girl or boy" I smiled lightly thinking about what the baby will look like

"I know, you know yesterday I was sort of worried but now for some reason I am really excited" she laughed thinking about how nervous we were last night after finding out that we were pregnant

"Yh but I feel alot better once I have told D'Jok, come we best go get ready" I said as we both put of cups into the sink before going up stairs to get ready.

* * *

We were now heading to Arch's office. Me and Tia slowly walked down the corridor that led to Arch's office. We hadn't seen the rest of the Snow Kids. They must have already arrived. All of a sudden I felt really nervous. I wish my body would make it's mind of how it felt. Was it nervous, was it worried or was it happy. I guess my hormones must have already started. I could also see Tia's body tense more and more as we came closer to Arch office.

"I can't do this" she shrieked as she turned and went to walk away

"Tia it's ok come on we will get through this together" I said trying to calm her down and drag to Arch's office

"Maybe we can phone Arch and say we are ill. He won't mind and we can catch up on the meeting another time" she quickly said trying to get out of my grasp

"Tia come on I thought you were stronger than that, we have to do this, we have to tell them" I told her

"We can tell them another time" she shrieked again

"what in nine months time when we are in labour, oh sorry D'Jok and Rocket we haven't gained weight we are just giving birth to your child" I shouted at her

"Yeah Mei your right, I am being stupid" Tia admitted as she linked her arm with mine. "I am going to get through this" she said

"Yeah we are" I smiled at her before we carried on walking towards Arch's office

I could hear Tia chant to herself over and over again saying that she was going to get throught this. Then before we knew it we were knocking on Arch's door and walking into his office

Arch was sat at his desk. He smiled at us as we walked in. The rest of the Snow Kids were already there. Me and Tia looked at D'Jok and Rocket. Tia flinched and looked away making Rocket look down at the floor sadly. I looked at D'Jok and was shocked at his expression he looked so tired and worried as he looked at me. He smiled at me a little before we both had to look at Arch.

"Hello Snow Kids I am sure you are all enjoying your break" Arch laughed

"Yes coach" we all said at the same time

"The lightnings match is next so I would like to start training again tomorrow and we will depart back to Genesis Stadium at the end of this week. We have alot preperation to do for this match as the lightnings are a very good team" Arch stated

Arch carried on talking for the next hour about the times of training and the time we had to leave for Genesis Stadium.

"Right Snow kids enjoy the rest of the day you have becuase tomorrow we have a long day ahead of training" Arch said before he let us leave

I felt Tia's grip on my arm tighten as we were leaving the room. I jumped when I felt someone grab my other arm gently. I turned around to find it was D'Jok. Ofcourse it would be D'Jok.

"Mei please" he looked at me his expression pleading. I had to tell him I couldn't hurt him anymore

I looked at Tia to find Rocket had done the same thing to her. She smiled at me nodding and I did the same to her

"D'Jok can we please go to my house" I asked him

"Ofcourse Mei" He smiled lightly as we both started walking off down the corridor

I quickly looked at him and his expression hurt me because I knew I was the one who had caused. I should have told him yesterday. I shoudn't have made him worry like this. I then held his hand and he gripped at it tighter not wanting to let go. We ended up walking to my house in complete silence.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the living room D'Jok spoke.

"Mei please tell me what happened yesterday, if I hurt you please tell me I have to know, I will do anything" he stood there looking at me "If-" he was about to say something else but I stopped him by kissing.

D'Jok tightened his grip on me as we kissed each other. I broke the kiss and took a deep breath before I started to talk to him

"D'Jok you didn't do anything wrong, I should have told you yesterday instead of putting you through all this pain, I am so sorry" I said as I started to cry

D'Jok still had his hold on me he was shocked at my sudden outburst. He wiped away my tears and tried to comfort me

"Mei what did you want to tell be but couldn't?" he asked gently

"I don't want to tie you down or anything-" I started to say but D'Jok interupted me

"Mei what's wrong please tell me" he pleaded

"D'Jok I'm pregnant" I said softly as I stopped crying

D'Jok looked at me shocked and I thought that he didn't want it so I started to cry again. But then he started to smile and laugh

"Why are you so worried for Mei?" He said hugging me tightly

"What do you mean D'Jok?" I asked confused

"Heres me being all happy that I am going to be a father and theres you crying your eyes out" he said laughing "what did you think Mei that I wouldn't want the baby, you idiot. Ofcourse I would want it. I love you we are getting married" he said still smiling

"You are happy you don't think I am tieing you down" I replied still crying

"I am really happy and I don't think you are tieing me down. Trust me I want to have a baby with you" He said laughing

"I love you D'Jok" I said still crying from happiness

"I love you too Mei" He said before he brought me in for a passionate kiss

We would have carried on there but we were interupted by someone coughing making us quickly turn around

"Dad you really have to stop doing that" D'Jok said laughing as he still had his hold on me

"Sorry didn't me to scare you both I guess it's a habit" Sonny said laughing

"What brings the famous pirate here" I asked him curious

"I came to congratulate you both on getting engaged" he said smiling as he walked up to us hugging us both

"Thanks dad" D'Jok said hugging his father tightly

"Thanks Sonny" I replied

"You two make a great couple and I am so glad you are getting married" he said smiling "so when are you getting married then

"Soon as football finishes" D'Jok said "Dad we really have to spend more time with each other" D'Jok admitted that he was missing him

"Well thats good because I am inviting you and Mei to come and spend some time with us pirates for a week after you both get married" Sonny said to his son

"That's great Dad" D'Jok said excited

Sonny then turned to me "I know it's not that exciting Mei-" Sonny was about to finish but I interupted him

"No Sonny thats really nice it sounds great, I cant wait" I said really happy me and the pirates had gotten real close lately. "although I might get ill now and again" I admitted

"Don't worry we got a new girl pirate she is really good at cooking you won't get ill from the food- Sonny said before I laughed interupting him

"I wasn't talking about that Sonny" I looked at D'Jok and nodded "I guess you have something else to tell him then D'Jok" and D'Jok nodding smiling

"And what's that" Sonny asked curious

"Mei's pregnant dad" D'Jok said smiling

When those words left D'Jok's mouth I could have sworn I saw Sonny cry abit before he quickly rubbed the tears away

"That's really great Mei I am so happy, I am going to be a grandfather" Sonny said happily hugging me. "and look at you D'Jok you are going to be a father I am so happy for you" Sonny said hugging D'Jok tightly

"Thank you Dad please don't tell anyone yet though and if you tell the pirated tell them to keep at a secret for now as we haven't announced it yet" D'Jok asked his dad

"Ofcourse D'Jok" suddenly Sonny's phone started to go off he looked at it and sighed

"Sorry you two I have to go now" Sonny said unhappily "Pirate buisness again"

"It's ok dad" D'Jok said

"Yh it's ok Sonny" I said smiling at him

"Congratulations the both of you and I will see you both soon" Sonny quickly gave us one last hug before he left

D'Jok turned and looked at me smiling. He then went and put a hand on my stomach

"I can't believe I am going to be a father" He said softly as he rubbed my stomach lightly

"I know I can't believe I am going to be a mother" I laughed

"Mei you don't have to worry ok I will always be with you" D'Jok stated kissing my cheek

"I know that already" I laughed quickly giving him a kiss

"What happened yesterday then with Tia?" D'Jok asked curious to know what we had been up too

"Me and Tia both done pregnancy tests and we were just too shocked at that moment to tell you" I admitted to him

"You mean Tia is pregnant aswell" he said shocked and smiling

"Yeah it's weird us being pregnant at the same time" I said giggling

"Rocket is going to be ok then, you know we were both going out of our minds yesterday thinking about what could have happened to you two and why you wouldn't talk to us" he told me

"I'm sorry D'Jok I didn't mean to worry you" I said feeling bad

"It's ok Mei, I'm just glad everything is alright" he sighed

"D'Jok now where were we before your father interupted us" I said winking to him

"I think I remember now" he said smiling and with that he gave me a passionate kiss

He went to my neck and left soft butterfly kisses there making me giggle abit. He slowly took off my top and ever so gently lowerd me down onto the sofa. He took of his top and leaned down to give me another passionate kiss as I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach making him shiver slightly. He then gently took of the rest of my clothing and his before kissiing my stomach lightly as he smiled.

"you don't know how precious you are to me Mei" he said smiling down at me making he cry a little out of happiness

He grabbed my hips lightly and positioned himself at my entrance. I grabbed the edges of the sofa as I felt D'Jok enter me ever so slowly. I moaned out his name over and over again as he kept his strokes at a slow pace making sure he wasn't to rough because of the baby. He bent down a little and kissed me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders and bring him closer to me. I never wanted to let him go. We carried on making love for another hour or so before we were too tired to do anymore.

Me and D'Jok were now fully clothed and we had not long came out of the shower. It was now 2.00pm. We were both sat down in my living room watching Arcadia news.

"Mei what are we going to do now?" D'Jok asked me

"What do you mean by that D'Jok?" I asked him confused

"I mean how and when are we going to tell the others such as your parents, my mum and Arch?" He replied

"I want to still play football, I want to finish this season D'Jok I mean I am only so far gone and there is only 1 or 2 matches left" I told him honestly

"Do you really think that's a good idea Mei, I mean Arch isn't going to let you and Dame Simbai is definately going to be against it" He said shocked

"The adults won't know until after the football season is over" I told him

"Mei are you sure I mean what if you get injured" he asked concerned

"Everything will be fine D'Jok, Don't worry ok anyway Thran will help me out once I explain whats going on" I stated

I could see D'Jok thinking it through in his head over and over again

"Ok Mei, on one condition and that is once you start feeling ill even if it's minor you have to stop ok" he said looking at me

"Ok D'Jok I promise" I told him hugging him and he returned the hug laughing

As we hugged either other tightly I could help but feel really happy I was not only getting married to the person I love the most but I was also going to have a child with him. We are going to have a family

* * *

I had called Tia and Rocket over to see how they were getting on with it. We were now all sat in the living room. Tia told Rocket straight away and Rocket reacted the same way D'Jok had, Rocket was really happy.

"So we are going to tell the adults including Arch and our parents that we are pregnant after football is finished" Tia asked to make sure we were in an agreement

"Yes but if you start to feel ill we tell them straight away" both the boys said as the same time making us all laugh at how protective they were

* * *

We all sat there talking and laughing for a few more hours before Rocket and Tia went to his house and D'Jok took me back to his house to stay.

As soon as we walked throught the door we were greeted by Maya who quickly came and hugged me. But as she hugged she backed away with a shocked expression on her face which was soon quickly replaced with a smile.

"Mum what's wrong" D'Jok asked worried at his mothers reaction

"I think you know why and I am so happy she started to cry a little" she stated rubbing at her eyes trying to stop herself from crying

Both mine and D'Jok's face was priceless we looked so shocked until we realise that this was Maya and we couldn't hide anything from her

"Yes mum Mei's pregnant" D'Jok laughed

"I found out last night" I admitted to her making he smile and hug me again

"So that's why you wouldn't come home to us you were worried" she laughed and she broke the hug and looked at me and stated "whatever happens Mei you will always be welcome here there is no need to worry ok" she laughed

"yh Mei there is no need to worry anymore because I will always be here for you" D'Jok stated kissing me on my cheek making me smile and at that moment I knew that I was surrounded by people who loved me.

* * *

I will try and update soon x.


End file.
